


Тайна Космического Рейнджера

by LRaien



Category: Lucky Starr - Isaac Asimov, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Canon Crossover, Detectives, Ethical Dilemmas, Gen, Robots, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Детектива Элайджа Бейли снова отрывают от дел на Земле и отправляют во Внешние миры, чтобы вместе с уже привычным напарником, роботом Дэниелом Оливо, расследовать дело о... нападении Космического Рейнджера?
Relationships: Elijah Baley & R. Daneel Olivaw
Kudos: 1





	Тайна Космического Рейнджера

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации от tikota ( https://www.diary.ru/member/?750689 ):   
> http://i.imgur.com/oB2oxky.jpg  
> http://i.imgur.com/pgQ4I5s.jpg
> 
> Иллюстрация от меня:   
> http://i.imgur.com/uWq7B18.png

_Космос, пояс астероидов._  
Именно здесь предпочитают базироваться космические пираты, учиняя кровавые расправы над неосторожными жертвами.  
Он здесь один. Забывшийся усталым сном измождённый мальчик с высохшими дорожками слёз на щеках. Всё, что защищает его от вакуума космоса, — спасательная капсула, тесная настолько, что в ней может поместиться лишь один человек, но для маленького Дэвида она сейчас единственная надежда.  
Далёкое солнце освещает стальной бок спасательной капсулы, слабая радиация проникает внутрь, но Дэвиду нет до этого дела, он выдохся. Он понимает, что уже никогда не увидит отца и мать, но сидеть здесь и ждать помощи — это единственная возможность выжить хотя бы ему самому.  
Сейчас Дэвиду очень хочется жить.

 _Много лет спустя, Земля._  
Из центра цивилизации, почитаемой колыбели человечества она превратилась в захудалый и презираемый остальными планетами мир. Вся Солнечная система теперь была в самом низу иерархии, а над ней важно значились Внешние миры — гордые собой потомки космонавтов-первопроходцев, позабывшие собственные корни. Не все космониты презирали «земляшек», но подобная терпимость была чем-то редким и исключительным.  
Элайдж Бейли — землянин — сталкивался с разными космонитами. Он поддерживал дружеские отношения с добродушным Фастольфом, побывал под презрительным взглядом его дочери Василии, яркой вспышкой в его жизнь ворвалась Глэдия «Солярия» Дэльмар, а Келден Амадиро пытался создавать иллюзию своего превосходства, превосходства космонитов над людьми Земли. Но больше всего Бейли понравился тот, кто и человеком-то не являлся, хотя по внешности этого бы не заметил даже самый придирчивый наблюдатель.  
Сидя в душном офисе в плену серых стен стальных пещер, детектив Элайдж Бейли с ностальгией вспоминал своего друга, робота Дэниела Оливо. Он бы сам не поверил, скажи ему кто-нибудь о подобном несколько лет назад, но сейчас землянину казались привлекательными далекие планеты, полные необъятных пространств и открытого неба. Особенно привлекательными эти воспоминания выглядели на фоне того, что в здании, где находился Бейли, не было ни одного окна. Да и разве бывают в городах Земли окна? Разве что у заядлых медиевистов, к которым Элайдж себя не относил.  
Впрочем, будь здесь окно, оно не очень-то улучшило бы обстановку. Элайдж меланхолично вздохнул, вспомнив о зелёных лесах Солярии. Жуткая вещь, конечно, эти открытые пространства и никем не контролируемые растения, но — привлекательная. Так бы хотелось, чтобы сейчас снова пришло сообщение из Внешних Миров от друга Дэниела, чтобы Бейли вызвали куда-нибудь, где свежие фрукты на обед — норма, а не экзотика для избранных…  
— Детектив! — окрикнул Лайджа взволнованный посыльный, вихрем ворвавшись в его кабинет. — Там вас вызывают… по видеосвязи… какой-то космонит, говорит, хочет видеть вас!  
Элайдж чуть рассеянно взглянул на молодого человека. Теперь он числился не рядовым детективом, а вроде как принадлежал к довольно высокому классу, и на этаже, где он работал, не было ни одного робота-посыльного, только люди.  
Курьер закусил губу, нервно поглядывая на часы, и Бейли наконец-то осознал, что это не шутка, что его, детектива-землянина, вызывает какой-то космонит — и вызывает прямо сейчас.  
— Скажи, я иду, — поднялся он из-за стола. — И ещё: как выглядит этот космонит?

Описание посыльного было неточным, сбивчивым — парень запыхался, пока бежал к нему по коридорам. Сейчас, идя этими же коридорами в противоположном направлении, Элайдж старался не принимать желаемое за действительное. Мало ли космонитов, схожих по описанию с тем, о ком он недавно вспоминал с такой нежностью?  
Войти в кабинет, увидеть холодное выражение на лице начальника — Бейли хоть когда-нибудь нравился своим боссам? — и только потом посмотреть на экран видеосвязи. Казалось бы, несложно, но за эти секунды Элайдж изнервничался так, как не нервничал ни за одно из своих дел. Зачёсанные назад волосы с бронзовым отливом, загорелая кожа, ясный взгляд и — Лайдж был абсолютно уверен, что ему не почудилось! — дружелюбная улыбка.  
Бейли показалось, что сердце пропустило пару ударов — а затем бешено заколотилось.  
— Дэниел… — произнёс он дрогнувшим голосом, но тут же опомнился и взял себя в руки. — Дэниел, друг мой, я рад снова видеть тебя, но зачем ты меня вызвал?  
— Произошло убийство, партнёр Элайдж, — приятные мягко-вежливые интонации в голосе робота звучали музыкой для ушей человека. — И нам необходим детектив с Земли, чтобы полностью разобраться в случившемся и найти убийцу.  
— Землянин? Опять? — устало переспросил Бейли, тут же с подозрением поинтересовавшись: — Это ещё зачем?  
— Сирианцы настаивают на человеке с Земли, партнёр Элайдж.  
Тот приподнял бровь при звуках незнакомого ему названия:  
— Сирианцы? Кто это?  
— Сейчас они не очень известны. Они были первым космонитским сообществом, получившим реальную власть и вступившим в открытый конфликт с Землей, партнёр Элайдж, — Дэниел говорил уверенно, будто читал с листа. Бейли на мгновение ощутил зависть, но потом вспомнил, что Дэниел — Р. Дэниел — просто робот. — После яркого расцвета система Сириуса пришла в упадок, более подробную информацию вы сможете получить, когда прибудете туда.  
— Ладно, — Лайдж нахмурился, подумав о предстоящем кошмарном путешествии. — Но сейчас ты можешь рассказать мне хоть что-то о самом убийстве? Кто жертва? Есть ли подозреваемый? И почему, в конце концов, надменные космонитские шишки вызывают именно меня?  
Дэниел на мгновение будто смутился, а потом продолжил с привычной вежливостью:  
— Сирианцы предполагают, что убийца — выходец с Земли. Весьма необычный.  
— Они называли имя? — встрепенулся Бейли.  
— Не имя, — покачал головой робот. — Прозвище. Сирианский инспектор безопасности сказал, что оно довольно известно на Земле, но сами космониты, цитирую, предпочитают забыть его, как страшный сон.  
— Ну же! — едва сдерживая нетерпение, поторопил Элайдж. — Кто?  
— Они сказали, — Дэниел словно сам сомневался в своих словах, — что это был Космический Рейнджер.

Лайдж не сразу сумел ответить, совершенно растерявшись от подобного заявления.  
— Но… Это же легенда! И даже если все истории о Рейнджере — правда, то он уже давно умер!  
— Я информирован так же, партнёр Элайдж, — в голосе Дэниела слышалось осуждение. — Но сирианский инспектор считает иначе. Он сказал, что предпочел бы разговаривать с человеком, который примет и выслушает его аргументы, а беседы с высокотехнологичными игрушками с Авроры его не интересуют.  
Кто бы ни был этот сирианец, Бейли он уже нравился. Хотя сам землянин не стал бы недооценивать Р. Дэниела Оливо. Поработав с ним, он был уверен, что тот хорош настолько, насколько может быть хорош робот.  
— Вылет запланирован на завтрашний день, партнёр Элайдж, — сообщил Дэниел. — Аврора обо всем договорилась с представителями Земли, вы должны прибыть к вашему транспорту в четырнадцать часов ровно по местному времени.  
— Кажется, — выдохнул Бейли, — вы опять всё решили за меня.

Придя в детскую секцию библиотеки, где лежали фантастические романы, Бейли чувствовал себя по-дурацки. Не дай бог, кто-то из знакомых его увидит! Хотя, воспрянул духом Элайдж, всегда можно сказать, что он берёт это для сына. Бентли такое в самый раз смотреть.  
Неслышно появился робот, выполнявший функции заведующего библиотекой. Он чем-то напоминал рассеянного ученого из гиперволновых драм: то ли декорированными под дужки очков фотоэлементами, то ли «лопоухостью» — чуть приплюснутая голова с торчащими по бокам антеннами, словно по заказу медиевиста.   
— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? — осведомился он чуть дребезжащим голосом. Наверняка из-за пыли, попадающей в синтезатор речи.  
— Так, — Бейли сосредоточился на искомом; искусственная улыбка робота-библиотекаря его раздражала. — Мне нужны гиперволновые драмы из этой секции.  
— Какие именно вас интересуют? — вежливо уточнил робот.  
— «Пески Марса», — начал перечислять тот, — «Пираты астероидов», «Океаны Венеры», «Солнце Меркурия», «Луны Юпитера» и, пожалуй, «Кольца Сатурна». А, и микрофильм, список монографий Дэвида Старра, из научной литературы.  
Говорили, именно он был тем, кто лично знал Космического Рейнджера. Дэвид «Лаки» Старр.  
— Будете смотреть здесь или предпочтёте сделать это дома? — поинтересовался вернувшийся с искомыми документами робот.  
— Дома, — почти не соврал Бейли, ощутив легкий укол вины. Гиперволновки отправятся вместе с ним в далекие Внешние миры, чтобы быть просмотренными вместе с аврорианским роботом и, возможно, неизвестным сирианским инспектором. Но ведь Лайдж их всё равно вернет, так какая разница?  
Укол вины был вызван тем, что слово «дом» теперь ассоциировалось вовсе не с местом на Земле. При этом слове Бейли вспоминал о рыжеволосом андроиде и будто слышал спокойное «партнер Элайдж».

Ко всем сложностям перелётов Бейли мог бы уже привыкнуть, но каждый раз его нервировало то, с какой легкостью всё устраивалось, стоило космонитам пожелать: самолёт, вкусный обед перед пересадкой, а затем — в космос. К далёким Внешним мирам.  
«Так кто такие эти проклятые сирианцы?»  
В пути у Элайджа не было возможности ознакомиться со взятыми в библиотечном центре записями. Но в любом случае жители системы Сириуса точно изменились за эти годы до неузнаваемости и наверняка не похожи на выдуманных героев историй для детей.  
Бейли помнил, как сам с восторгом слушал истории о Космическом Рейнджере. Может, уже тогда его привлекала работа детектива, но на тот момент он не задумывался об этом, а только с восхищением внимал рассказам о подвигах умного человека, обладающего невероятной способностью распутывать самые хитрые дела.  
«Это же практически герой моего детства! А теперь я должен устроить на него охоту».  
В любом случае сперва надо будет прибыть к этим сирианцам и разобраться, с чего им вздумалось обвинять в своих проблемах того, кто уже давно должен быть мёртв.

Полёт был долгим, но сейчас начинало казаться, что проверка перед посадкой — ещё более продолжительна и унизительна. Помимо обычных довольно неприятных процедур, сирианцы устроили возню с документами, осматривали весь корабль, вынюхивая, нет ли чего-нибудь запрещённого. В карманы заглядывали, проверяли личные вещи, изъяли для уничтожения всё, что смогли: в общем, добрых чувств не вызывали. А сейчас оставили ждать в какой-то тесной каморке на орбитальной станции: будто было что-то ещё, где им надо было покопаться перед тем, как пустить землянина на свою планету.   
Самой станции Элайдж толком не запомнил: везде металл и пластик, минимум излишеств, функциональный дизайн и замки на каждом шагу, требующие идентификационной карты. И теперь человека заперли здесь, соблюдая какие-то меры предосторожности. Будто в этой захудалой системе было что-то невероятно ценное!  
Бейли уже начинал сердиться, но тут дверь открылась, с еле слышным шелестом отъехав в сторону, и явила взору старого знакомого. Лайдж подавился заготовленными словами возмущения и, резко поднявшись, обнял гостя. Тот ответил взаимностью, крепко сжав Бейли в дружеских объятиях.  
— Дэниел!  
— Я тоже рад вас видеть, партнёр Элайдж, — тепло произнёс тот.  
Несмотря на радостную встречу, Бейли не мог не пройтись насчет медлительных сирианцев:  
— Даже на Авроре проверка не длилась так долго!  
— В системе Сириуса жёсткие законы, партнёр Элайдж, — Дэниел успокаивающе улыбнулся, отчего у Лайджа вмиг улучшилось настроение. — Тут действуют строгие ограничения на ввоз запрещённых наименований и суровое наказание за контрабанду. Доктору Фастольфу с трудом удалось убедить инспектора дать разрешение на моё пребывание здесь.  
— Почему? — удивился Бейли.  
— Потому что я — робот, — бесстрастно пояснил тот и сел на подобие скамьи, бывшее единственной мебелью в помещении. — А импортировать роботов законы Сириуса запрещают.  
— У них что, вообще нет роботов? — заинтересовался Бейли, присаживаясь рядом с другом.  
— Вовсе нет, партнёр Элайдж, — покачал головой тот. — Но здесь предпочитают роботов местного производства.  
— Понятно…   
Ещё около минуты прошло в молчании. Бейли радовался тому, что Дэниел снова рядом, безмолвно наслаждаясь его обществом и спокойной уверенностью робота.  
Этот робот стал для него ближе многих людей.  
Кстати о людях.  
— Дэниел, — спохватился Бейли, — расскажи мне о сирианцах. Какие они, чего от них ожидать? Расскажи всё, что мне следует о них знать.  
— Как я уже говорил, партнёр Элайдж, — ровно начал ответ Дэниел, — сирианцы ведут довольно закрытый образ жизни. Они стараются отделять себя от остальных Внешних миров всеми доступными способами и достигли в этом немалых успехов. Их планета обеспечивает своих жителей практически всем: у сирианцев собственное производство, собственные ресурсы; сами же они крайне редко покидают свою планету и ещё более редко пускают к себе кого-либо.  
Бейли поднапряг память, пытаясь сложить это с известными ему историями о Космическом Рейнджере. Хоть он и не успел просмотреть взятые в библиотечном центре гиперволновки, но кое-что осталось в воспоминаниях ещё с детских времён.  
— А разве Сириус не вёл политику экспансии? Разве они не пытались когда-то захватить даже Сатурн?  
— Ранее — да, партнёр Элайдж, — Дэниел согласно кивнул. — Но после неудавшегося захвата Сириус утратил ведущее значение среди Внешних миров, и с тех сирианцы замкнулись на собственной планете. Я бы даже сказал, что они презирают остальных космонитов за то, что те отказались поддержать их в соперничестве с Землёй.  
— А это ты откуда узнал?  
— Именно это, правда, в несколько иных, более резких выражениях, мне сообщил сирианский инспектор, когда я прибыл к нему для ознакомления с обстановкой, — бесстрастно сообщил робот.  
Рейтинг сирианцев в целом и их инспектора в частности в глазах Бейли резко упал. Поэтому когда в помещение шагнул худощавый высокий космонит, сразу бросивший презрительный взгляд на землянина, тот вскочил и выпалил:  
— Какого черта мы здесь так долго?  
Космонит даже не удостоил его ответом, повернувшись к Дэниелу.  
— Все документы в порядке, — кисло произнёс он, будто сожалея, что нет повода вышвырнуть незваных гостей. — Инспектор Латрэйс подтвердил ваше право на посещение планеты. Следуйте за мной и даже не думайте отстать или свернуть не туда. Надеюсь, на это ума у вас хватит?  
Бейли уже собрался выдать ответную тираду, но Дэниел, знакомый с импульсивностью напарника, мягко сжал его ладонь, останавливая.  
— Не стоит, — шепнул он.  
Неохотно, но Бейли послушался, не удержавшись от вопроса.  
— А что это за фрукт вообще? — тоже прошептал он, тут же пояснив. — В смысле, кто это такой и почему он здесь командует?  
— Я понял по контексту значение слова «фрукт», партнёр Элайдж, — Дэниел не отводил взгляда от обсуждаемого космонита. Тот шёл впереди, не оглядываясь; его белёсые волосы едва доходили до воротника из какой-то блестящей пурпурной ткани. — Это — Вертин Брей, главный наблюдатель Сириуса. Он отвечает за контроль внешней территории.   
— Таможенник? — неуверенно уточнил Элайдж.  
— Скорее его можно сравнить с министром внешней политики, — поправил его Дэниел. — Так что лучше будет беспрекословно следовать его указаниям.  
— Министр? — изумился Бейли, вперившись взглядом в худощавого Вертина, вышагивавшего впереди. Казалось, даже спина космонита выражает его кислую реакцию на чужаков. — Нас встречает сам министр?  
— Я уже упоминал, что Сириус ведёт закрытую жизнь, партнёр Элайдж. Так что любым делом главный наблюдатель Сириуса занимается лично, если сочтет нужным.  
— Ясно… — пробормотал Бейли, намереваясь продолжить беседу, но тут их провожатый развернулся и сообщил с тем же выражением омерзения в голосе:  
— Ваш шаттл. Пилот отвезёт вас прямо в резиденцию инспектора.  
«Резиденцию?!» — мысленно ахнул Бейли, но удержался от расспросов. Не при этом космоните с его глазами-буравчиками. Брей так злобно смотрел на землянина, что тот, вопреки всем своим страхам, поспешил быстрее устроиться в кресле пассажира. Успокаивало то, что рядом с ним — друг. Дэниел тепло улыбнулся, зная о его боязни полётов.  
— На Сириусе не бывает крушения шаттлов, партнёр Элайдж. Всё совершенно безопасно.  
— Надеюсь, — пробормотал тот.

Дэниел оказался прав: проблем при полёте не возникло. Хотя любопытство подстёгивало желание выглянуть в окна шаттла, выполненные из прочнейшего прозрачного материала, Бейли старался не двигаться с места, уставившись на напарника. В конце концов, он действительно соскучился, а проявлять слабость, падая в обморок в первые же часы визита, было очевидной глупостью. Оторвать взгляд от Дэниела Элайдж решился лишь тогда, когда пилот объявил посадку, и тот начал расстегивать ремни безопасности своего кресла. Тоже начав высвобождаться из ремней, Бейли не удержался и быстро посмотрел в сторону выхода.   
И замер.  
Небо.   
Много-много неба.  
Иосафат, как же много неба!  
Бейли смотрел, стараясь как можно дольше не закрывать начинающие слезиться от яркого света глаза. Кое-как освободившись от хитрых застёжек ремней, землянин, устремив взгляд в сторону пейзажа, осторожно сделал шаг наружу.  
Неба действительно было слишком много, и оно было везде, не затенённое даже самым маленьким облачком, безупречного сине-зелёного цвета. Под этим небом в поле зрения Элайджа располагалась посадочная площадка, на которую только что приземлился их шаттл: она была окружена комплексом белых зданий, не выше трёх этажей, с отражающими небо огромными стёклами окон. Вокруг в изобилии росли деревья с аккуратно подстриженными кронами, каждая травинка газона казалась идеально подогнанной по длине и месту роста. Словом, Элайдж ощущал себя так, будто попал в гигантскую игрушечную коробку-домик, в которых продавались куклы. Ярко светившее солнце — Сириус, один из них, который именно, Бейли не помнил — испускало ровный светло-жёлтый свет, не давая увидеть другие Сириусы — Б или какие-то там ещё. На секунду стало стыдно от невозможности вспомнить инструктаж перед полётом, в памяти засели лишь требования наблюдать за происходящим и уже почти привычная угроза деклассировать в случае провала.  
— Лучше поспешить, партнёр Элайдж, — Дэниел мягко взял его за локоть, заставляя очнуться.   
— Да, ты прав, — вздохнул тот, бросая ещё один взгляд в сторону здания. — Но почему сюда, а не к месту преступления? Разве не следовало бы сперва всё осмотреть?  
— Сирианцы убрались там, и если и были какие-то следы, партнёр Элайдж, то их больше нет. Инспектор должен ввести вас в курс дела.  
Бейли выругался сквозь зубы, глядя на идеально чистые ступени лестницы. Здесь всё было таким. Неестественно чистеньким, новеньким. Стерильным. Будто это выставочный зал, а не жилой комплекс зданий.  
— Кстати, — вздохнул Бейли, — сирианский инспектор. Что ты можешь рассказать мне о нём?

Когда ему представили сирианского инспектора, Латрэйса, он едва подавил вздох разочарования. Нет, Дэниел не солгал, роботы ведь не могут лгать. Но Бейли очень хотелось, чтобы его друг ошибся. К несчастью, тот был абсолютно точен в своём описании. Латрэйс оказался как раз тем типом космонитов, который Элайдж взаимно недолюбливал. Хотя можно было проникнуться к нему уважением к его дотошности, увидев рабочий стол, окружённый мониторами, часть из которых передавала изображения с видеокамер, снабжённый мощным компьютером и заваленный разнообразными папками, из которых высовывались потрёпанные уголки пожелтевших листков бумаги. Похоже, некоторые документы здесь действительно были ровесниками Космического Рейнджера.  
— Что ж, — инспектор критически осмотрел гостя с Земли, — я рад, что вас не испугала наша строгая система контроля и наш не менее строгий наблюдатель.  
Жалкий землянин, читалось в его глазах, я удивлён, что ты вообще сюда попал. Но я слишком вежлив, поэтому буду играть свою роль до конца.  
— Я был готов к холодному приёму, — Бейли не собирался даже притворяться дружелюбным, но этикет предписывал оставаться в рамках приличия. — Дэниел уже рассказал мне, что вы едва пропустили его, так как предпочитаете роботов, созданных в системе Сириуса.  
— Как и многое другое, — кажется, эти слова несколько подняли Элайджа в глазах инспектора, явно ожидавшего либо грубой агрессии, либо заискивания и преклонения, как делали это некоторые из землян, желающие заслужить симпатии космонитов. — Насколько вы осведомлены о деле?  
— Каком именно деле, инспектор? — увидев свободный стул, Бейли мысленно предложил себе сесть и тут же принял собственное предложение.  
Латрэйс тоже опустился в своё кресло и чуть рассеянно заглянул в текст лежащих на столе документов. Дэниел, на секунду замешкавшись, сел на стул возле напарника и приготовился молча слушать.  
— Был убит наш выдающийся специалист по генной инженерии, Ричер Радо, — судя по голосу, сирианец был действительно недоволен случившимся. — Мы тщательно обыскали место преступления. Следов борьбы нет, преступник застал доктора Радо врасплох и одним мощным движением свернул ему шею, словно какому-то животному, а потом просто сбежал, — у инспектора покраснели щёки от возмущения, но он быстро успокоился и продолжил: — Убийцу, покидающего место преступления, видел робот-уборщик.  
Здесь Латрэйс сделал паузу, по-видимому, ожидая вопросов, но их не последовало. Бейли знал: случившееся после заставило Сириус считать убийцей легендарного Космического Рейнджера, когда-то обставившего их так знатно, что теперь это система считалась самой отсталой из всех пятидесяти Внешних миров. И угадывать, что именно произошло, Бейли не собирался. Нет, в эти игры он играть не будет. Он и так сделал большое одолжение этим космонитам, что собрался и прилетел по первому же их зову. И вовсе не из-за них он это сделал, а из-за встречи с Дэниелом, и, говоря откровенно, было действительно интересно узнать, как в убийстве может быть замешан герой детства, казавшийся наполовину выдумкой.  
— Тело Радо было обнаружено позже, — продолжил инспектор, так и не дождавшись реакции землянина. — Но изображение незнакомого человека, которого заметил робот, мы извлекли из его памяти и были очень удивлены, увидев результат. Вот, возьмите.  
Беря из рук Латрэйса лист бумаги с фотографией, Бейли заметил тонкую пленку перчаток. Космонит-сноб боялся заразы с Земли! Презирал — но боялся! Элайдж позволил себе мысленно ухмыльнуться, но тут же сосредоточился на фото. Дэниел, чуть повернувшись, покосился на изображение, но не сказал ни слова. Сам же Бейли онемел от изумления.  
Фотография, вытащенная из памяти робота-уборщика, восхитительно точно запечатлела фигуру в скафандре, неотличимую от человеческой, только с одним отличием: у убийцы отсутствовала голова! На короткой шее, едва выглядывавшей из воротника, было заметно странное мерцание, а дальше — только пустота.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Элайдж постарался вспомнить всё, что было ему известно о Космическом Рейнджере. Там, на станции, ему отказались дать проектор, лишив возможности посмотреть гиперволновки во время длительного ожидания, и теперь Лайдж жалел об этом. Он восстановил в памяти смутный образ безликого героя, ухитрявшегося оставаться незамеченным и неузнанным с помощью загадочной маски… как там? А, точно: маска, не дававшая увидеть его лицо. В гиперволновых историях для детей лицо актера в кадре обычно просто размывали каким-то неизвестным Бейли спецэффектом, но увиденное на фотографии подходило под описание, ведь, если задуматься, современники настоящего Космического Рейнджера уже давно мертвы.  
— Что ещё известно об убийце?  
— Ничего, — развел руками инспектор Латрэйс. — Мы сталкиваемся с этим впервые.  
— Что известно об убитом? — тут же ухватился за другую нить Элайдж.  
— Ричер был тихим, — сирианец уселся за свой стол, переводя взгляд от одного монитора наблюдения к другому, — никому не желал зла. Человек науки, честный, искренний и бескорыстный. Старался сделать мир лучше, пытался понять, почему…  
Инспектор замялся, выразительно глядя на гостей. Бейли понял: проблема, о которой землянин и робот с Авроры не должны знать.  
— Неважно, — решительно подвел итог своей фразе Латрэйс. — Доктор Радо никому не делал ничего плохого. Но он был одним из немногих специалистов в своей области, поэтому мы сделали вывод: старый враг вернулся, чтобы разрушить Сириус окончательно. Я не знаю, как он попал на планету, из какой чёрной дыры он выполз, но вы, землянин, запихнёте этого призрака обратно!  
— То есть, — старательно скрывая насмешку, уточнил тот, — дракона может убить только дракон, а поймать землянина — только землянин?  
— Я — инспектор, — с достоинством ответил сирианец. — Моя работа — следить, чтобы всё работало. Но убийств в системе Сириуса не было уже несколько поколений, и нам настойчиво рекомендовали вас. Вы же не хотите сказать, что отказываете нам в помощи?  
«Развяжи конфликт, землянин, и ты узнаешь, на что мы способны!»  
Этот посыл Элайдж сумел распознать, даже не обладая навыками дипломатии.  
— Я не отказываю вам в помощи, — задумчиво произнёс он, стараясь прикинуть, как правильнее соединить имеющиеся кусочки подкинутой ему загадки. — Но у вас нет ни мотива, ни информации о личности убийцы. Вы практически не даёте мне ни одной зацепки. Даже ваш рассказ о докторе Радо не особо помог делу, ведь, по вашим словам, его незачем убивать. Байка о диверсанте-призраке — это хорошо, но без доказательств это лишь байка. Кто на фотографии — неясно. Раз доктор не оставил нам подсказок…  
— Не будьте так уверены в этом, детектив Бейли, — предпоследнее слово инспектор произнёс пренебрежительно, будто был уверен, что следователь перед ним лишь бутафория. — Кое-что всё-таки привлекло наше внимание. Да, нам неизвестно, кто мог бы покуситься на Ричера, но у нас есть его коллега, который прибудет с минуты на минуту.  
— И чем же его коллега так интересен? — стараясь не допускать возмущенных интонаций в своём голосе, спросил Бейли.  
— Тем, что он — наш первый подозреваемый, — гордо сообщил Латрэйс, с превосходством глядя на землянина и робота. — Когда мы опрашивали его в первый раз, застав утром на рабочем месте, этот биолог заявил, что ушел домой сразу после окончания смены. А вот его сосед-флорист, начавший после ужина подравнивать газон и провозившийся до самого утра, признался, что тот не был дома всю ночь. У него была отличная возможность совершить убийство, не так ли?  
Скрипнув зубами, Элайдж нашел в себе силы кивнуть. Конечно, сирианец был прав, но зачем тогда звать землянина, чтобы…  
Конечно, ясно и идиоту. Чтобы, когда землянин найдёт убийцу, сирианцы заявили, что сами знали всё с самого начала, и Космический Рейнджер был бы пойман только быстрее, если бы они не медлили, вызывая детектива с Земли.  
Бейли усмехнулся. В этом плане было слишком много «бы», а значит, у него полно шансов переиграть заносчивых ублюдков.  
— А вот, кстати, и сам подозреваемый, — не догадываясь о мыслях землянина, инспектор взглянул на монитор, показывающий стоящего с противоположной стороны двери человека. — Я оставлю вас разбираться с ним самостоятельно, детектив.  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, инспектор Латрэйс поднялся со своего места и вышел, пропустив гостя.

В комнату вошел высокий космонит с длинными тёмными волосами до лопаток и в форменной куртке белого цвета. На куртке была золотая с зелёным нашивка, но текст на ней было невозможно разобрать из-за слишком вычурного написания.   
— А-а-а, — широко улыбнулся незнакомец, с любопытством разглядывая Дэниела. — Так вот он какой — господин робот, выведший нашего инспектора из себя за три минуты разговора!  
— А вы?.. — несколько грубо поинтересовался Бейли, почувствовав себя не в своей тарелке.  
Этот космонит, в отличие от полноватого инспектора, действительно был цветом своей нации: красиво сложенный, высокий, наделённый подчёркнутым облегающей одеждой рельефом мышц и с уверенным и неожиданно открытым взглядом. Именно последнее и смутило Элайджа: он не ожидал увидеть у космонита такие глаза — лишённые какой-либо надменности, но полные искреннего дружелюбия и любознательности.   
— Уатт Уильямс, биолог, — космонит пристально всмотрелся в лицо Бейли, затем протянул ему ладонь, которую тот с некоторым смятением пожал.  
«Этот уже без перчаток. И даже, кажется, без носовых фильтров. К чему бы это?»  
— Работаю здесь неподалеку, — продолжил тем временем Уильямс, — на той же биостанции, что и мой ныне покойный коллега.  
— Что вы знаете об убийстве? — тут же встрепенулся Бейли.  
— К моему огромному сожалению, я не знаю ничего, господин детектив, — Уатт пожал плечами и уселся в кресло напротив. — Моя смена окончилась за три часа до его смерти, и я ушёл точно в это время, оставив коллегу Ричера в добром здравии, хотя несколько подуставшего.  
— Но домой вы не пришли, — почти что с триумфальным видом сообщил ему Бейли. — Ваш сосед утверждает, что он вас не видел, хотя провёл за стрижкой газона несколько часов.  
— Аэрон? — дружелюбно улыбнулся Уатт. — Я совсем забыл, что обещал принести с работы подкормку для его любимых пионов. Но он не солгал, господин детектив, впрочем, как и я. Меня не было дома, но, когда моя смена закончилась, я ушел в соседнее крыло здания, чтобы продолжить своё персональное исследование.  
— Что за исследование? — Элайдж не отступал.  
— А это, господин детектив, вас не касается, — выражение лица Уильямса не изменилось, но улыбка его резко охладела. — Если кто-либо из моих сирианских коллег узнает о данной работе, это печально отразится на моей карьере. Но, поверьте мне, господин детектив, я не сделал ничего противозаконного. И я не покидал своего рабочего места, а об убийстве узнал только от господина инспектора. Можете проверить записи компьютера: я не отходил от него больше чем на пять минут. Этого времени мне не хватило бы, чтобы дойти до места убийства, переодевшись в неведомое чудовище, и вернуться обратно. Я невиновен.  
Записи Бейли не проверял, но откуда-то знал, что «главный подозреваемый» не лжёт. Тем не менее он проворчал:  
— Обязательно проверю. Вы можете предположить, кто бы хотел убить доктора Радо?  
Уатт ответил не сразу, и его голос звучал задумчиво и даже немного неуверенно:  
— Я думал над этим, господин детектив. Думал, но так и не додумался ни до чего. Я не знаю того, кто хотел бы его убить.   
— И никаких врагов, конкурентов, соперников? — с подозрением переспросил Элайдж. — Инспектор Латрэйс, например, предполагает диверсию, направленную на подрыв вашего научного потенциала!  
— Здесь довольно закрытое общество, — пожал плечами Уатт. — Никто не смог бы проникнуть незамеченным. Именно это и приводит меня в тупик, господин детектив. Из-за множества формальностей мало кто решается вообще посетить Сириус.  
Бейли не удержался от ехидного комментария:  
— Неудивительно, если вашей внешней политикой заведует тот угрюмый министр, главный наблюдатель.  
— Вертин? — уточнил Уильямс и, получив кивок собеседника, пожал плечами. — Он безвылазно сидит на своей станции, следит за планетой. Пожалуй, кто угодно стал бы угрюмым на его месте.  
«Не просто угрюмым. Он меня ненавидел».   
Вслух говорить Бейли этого не стал, но галочку мысленно поставил: избегать главного наблюдателя.  
— Вернёмся к делу, — объявил он. — Как вы считаете, могут ли рабочие документы убитого дать нам какие-то зацепки?  
Уатт пожал плечами.  
— Я и так знаю, чем он был занят. Но причина не в его работе.  
— Вы биолог, а не детектив. Позвольте мне судить о причинах.  
Вышло грубее, чем предполагалось, и Бейли на мгновение испугался: космонит мог оскорбиться и не только отказаться сотрудничать, но и вообще потребовать выслать надоедливого землянина с планеты. Но на самом деле было бы обидно потерять дружеское отношение единственного внушающего уважение сирианца.  
Но Уатт удивлённо моргнул, а затем расхохотался.  
— Конечно, господин детектив! Приезжайте на биостанцию, я могу показать вам документы доктора Радо и дать необходимые пояснения, если область его исследований будет для вас слишком чуждой. Сейчас же, — он поднялся, расправив привычным жестом складки куртки, — я вынужден вас покинуть. До свидания, господин робот, господин детектив, — Уильямс кивнул каждому из них. — Меня ждёт моя работа, очень много работы.

Как только Уильямс покинул комнату, Бейли повернулся к напарнику.  
— Что думаешь, Дэниел? Ты лучше меня знаком с сирианцами, может, есть какие-то идеи?  
Легкий поворот головы, при котором остальное тело неподвижно: только робот способен придать этому жесту совершенство.  
— Я не могу делать какие-либо выводы в данной ситуации, партнёр Элайдж. Пока вас не было, я успел узнать немногим больше, но большинство опрошенных инспектором Латрэйсом утверждают, что единственный, с кем мог общаться доктор Радо, ведущий довольно замкнутый образ жизни, — это его коллега Уильямс. Если он не лжёт, то у нас почти нет шансов найти убийцу.  
— Мда-а-а…  
Бейли углубился в размышления. Итак, убитый — безобидный ученый доктор Радо. Латрэйс подозревает диверсию и Уильямса, Уильямс чист и не может придумать подозреваемых, а фигура Космического Рейнджера слишком размыта, чтобы валить на этого героя прошлого ещё и грехи настоящего.  
Конечно, когда Элайдж увидел фотографию преступника, он испытал пьянящий азарт, будто раскрывал самую главную тайну тысячелетия, но надо смотреть фактам в лицо: это не может быть Космический Рейнджер. Может, кто-то придумал похожий прибор, чтобы скрыть свою личность, но обвинять героя легенд и серии гиперволновок было бессмысленно. Кстати говоря, о серии гиперволновок…  
— Дэниел, — Бейли поднялся со своего места и с удовольствием потянулся: красивые сиденья были неудобными и жесткими. — Где я буду жить во время расследования?  
— В отдельном доме рядом с резиденцией инспектора Латрэйса, — сообщил тот, тоже встав. — Я могу проводить вас туда прямо сейчас. И, я полагаю, вы проголодались; я могу настроить кухонных роботов для приготовления ваших любимых блюд, партнёр Элайдж.  
— Отлично, — настроение Бейли улучшилось не только от обещанного обеда, весьма желанного из-за отсутствия завтрака, но и от того, что наконец-то он мог побыть наедине со своими мыслями и верным напарником. — Веди!

Дом, выделенный сирианцами для посетителей, был довольно скромен по космонитским меркам, но Бейли находил его огромным. Прошло уже достаточно времени с его последнего посещения Внешних миров, и теперь к космонитскому подходу к распределению пространства приходилось привыкать заново. В гостиной можно было устраивать танцевальный вечер. Три спальни, в каждой кровать, которой хватило бы и на троих. Кухня, способная вместить в себя банкет на двадцать персон. Ванная вообще больше походила на персональный бассейн с сауной, а Личную делали как будто для древнего короля: всё разукрашено с блеском и шиком. С одной стороны, Бейли чувствовал себя неуютно перед этой роскошью, с другой же — прекрасно осознавал, что для сирианцев это почти аскетизм.   
Дэниел взаимодействовал с кухонной техникой не больше нескольких секунд, и смешной приземистый робот с кучей гибких суставчатых рук тут же начал доставать какие-то продукты из морозильной камеры, а духовка включилась и стала разогреваться до нужной температуры.  
— Обед будет через пятнадцать минут, партнёр Элайдж, — сообщил Дэниел, повернувшись к напарнику. — Вы уже осмотрели дом?  
— Ага, — кивнут тот. — Заняться здесь нечем. Может, после обеда съездим на биостанцию, просмотрим документы доктора Радо?  
Дэниел как-то очень по-человечески вздохнул, Бейли почти ощутил его разочарование.  
— Инспектор Латрэйс настаивал на том, чтобы вы не покидали этот дом без его ведома. И он же потребовал, чтобы сегодня вы никуда не выходили.   
— Но почему? — возмутился Бейли, плюхнувшись в уютное мягкое кресло — не то что в приёмной инспектора. — Я что, под арестом?  
— Вы — землянин, партнёр Элайдж, — мягко напомнил Дэниел. — Я выслушал немало оскорбительных эпитетов, прежде чем наблюдатель Вертин согласился принять вас. Указания на ограничения исходят от главного наблюдателя, и даже инспектор Латрэйс обязан ему подчиняться.  
«Этот белобрысый хрыч точно меня ненавидит».

В ожидании обеда Бейли вытащил из холодильника какой-то ярко-зелёный плод. Яблоко, вспомнил он, точно. Плотноватая кожица и твердая кислая мякоть. Не лучшее, что есть, но для того, чтобы вспомнить вкус космонитской пищи — самое то. Вгрызаясь в брызжущий соком фрукт, он заглянул в гостиную. Дэниел неподвижно сидел в одном из кресел, глядя перед собой отсутствующим взглядом. Бейли ощутил неловкость и, желая хоть как-то нарушить тишину чужого дома, произнёс громко:  
— Дэниел, не хочешь посмотреть со мной гиперволновки? Я взял в детской секции библиотеки кое-что про Космического Рейнджера…  
— Документальные источники, партнёр Элайдж? — уточнил робот.  
— Художественный вымысел, — проворчал Бейли, несколько обескураженный. — Космический Рейнджер — это герой сказок для детей. Я вообще не уверен, что он когда-либо существовал.  
— Сирианцы полагают, что это реальная личность, — серьёзно заметил Дэниел. — Возможно, несколько приукрашенная со временем, но действительно имевшая место быть, — тут он заметил разочарование своего напарника и добавил: — Я думаю, что было бы полезно ознакомиться и с гиперволновыми драмами, если личность подозреваемого фигурирует там так или иначе. Если придерживаться версии, что преступник лишь использует фантастического персонажа, то следует узнать мотивы прообраза.  
Лайдж и сам предполагал это, но узнать, что логичный Дэниел считает так же, было приятно.  
— Тогда можем начать просмотр, пока обед готовится, — предложил он.  
— С радостью, партнёр Элайдж.

Гиперволновки были стары. Их создали ещё тогда, когда Бейли не родился, но в их устаревшей наивности было какое-то своеобразное очарование. Никаких сложностей, лишь чёрное и белое, герой — Космический Рейнджер, злодеи — шпионы коварных сирианцев. Тогда ещё не возникла мода показывать космонитов эталоном человеческой красоты, и неожиданно древние карикатурные образы оказались ближе к истине, чем нынешние. Один из персонажей даже напомнил Лайджу сирианского наблюдателя, и Бейли каждый раз едва сдерживал смех, глядя на его потуги бороться с Космическим Рейнджером, которому помогал забавный коротышка по прозвищу Верзила. Конечно, все гиперволновки тогда были одинаковы: герой-победитель, его подручный, он же объект львиной доли шуток, и, разумеется, различные злодеи, неизменно проигрывающие. Но это было то, во что хотелось верить: торжество справедливости, торжество «хороших» над «плохими».  
«Я бы лично врезал тому, кто посмел назваться Космическим Рейнджером для совершения убийства!»  
Да и вообще, было даже немного обидно от того, что преступник-самозванец не имеет отношения к настоящему герою. Ощущение от соприкосновения с чем-то настолько важным было ценным, а с каждым кадром гиперволновой драмы Элайдж всё отчетливее понимал, что настоящего Космического Рейнджера он никогда не сможет увидеть.

Просмотр был прерван трелью звонка домашнего терминала связи. Поставив гиперволновку на паузу, к терминалу пошли они оба: отвечал, конечно, Элайдж, но без Дэниела он бы сразу не разобрался в устройстве терминала. Тот нажал несколько кнопок, чтобы принять вызов, и Бейли затаил дыхание.  
На мониторе видеосвязи было лицо единственного сирианца, которого он был почти рад видеть.  
— Добрый вечер, господин детектив, — улыбнулся Уатт. — О, и господин робот с вами? Доброго вечера вам обоим, в таком случае.  
— Доктор Уильямс? — удивился Элайдж. — Зачем вы… эм…  
— Называйте меня по имени, — отмахнулся тот. — Я узнал, что наш строгий наблюдатель не желает выпускать вас как минимум до завтрашнего дня, а то и дольше, поэтому я собрал рабочие записи доктора Радо и снабдил комментариями. Полагаю, они уже скопированы в ваш домашний терминал, господин робот умеет им пользоваться. Надеюсь, вам будет удобно их читать.   
— Док... Уатт! — успел окликнуть его Бейли до того, как Уильямс начал прощаться. — Погодите. — Сложно было выразить свои чувства и смутные подозрения так, чтобы они не звучали грубо, но он очень старался. — Зачем вы помогаете мне? Вы так заняты своей работой, почему же не воспользовались этой задержкой в расследовании?  
Уильямс вздохнул, не отрывая от Элайджа пристального взгляда.  
— Вы очень подозрительно относитесь к космонитам, не так ли? Не оправдывайтесь, у вас есть полное право не доверять никому из Внешних миров. Но я очень хочу знать, кто напал на моего коллегу. А ещё я хочу знать, кто использует образ Космического Рейнджера так… так безрассудно, — Уатт изобразил усталую улыбку. — Будут вопросы по поводу записей доктора Радо, сразу связывайтесь со мной. Я отвечу, если не буду спать. Итак, приятного вечера и до свидания, господин робот и господин детектив.  
И сирианец отключился, не дожидаясь ответа.

Просмотр остальных гиперволновок пришлось отложить: присланные Уаттом документы могли подарить им намного более существенные зацепки. Бейли окунулся в водоворот незнакомых цифр, графиков, переменных, обозначений… Генная инженерия была абсолютно чуждой для него наукой, и комментарии Уильямса стали настоящим спасением. Он запоздало подумал, что так и не уточнил, чем именно занимается биолог Уатт, но в записях доктора Радо разбирался тот отменно. Сперва Бейли пытался читать и сам текст, и дополнения Уильямса.   
«Здесь и на последующих трёх листах идут данные, доказывающие регресс популяции в указанной зоне», — гласило одно из примечаний. — «Особенно обращается внимание на отсутствие стрессовой обстановки как стимулятора, а хищников-конкурентов — как движущей силы эволюции».  
«Эта глава», — подсказывал другой комментарий, — «посвящена исследованию механизма передачи наследуемых болезней в условиях системы Сириуса. Доктор Радо был уверен, что причины снижения рождаемости…»  
Бейли уже пропускал демонстрируемые страницы, довольствуясь только пояснениями Уатта. Тот умел рассказать всю суть кратко и доходчиво, и делал это очень непосредственно, не пытаясь демонстрировать своё абсолютное превосходство, как обычно поступали космониты. Это вызывало симпатию и уважение.   
— Дальше, — попросил Элайдж, не отрывая взгляда от монитора.   
Дэниел послушно вывел на экран следующую страницу. Чем больше Бейли пытался разобраться в исследованиях доктора Радо, тем меньше ему нравилось происходящее в системе Сириуса. Что-то очень плохое назревало здесь, в этой пресной картине идиллии, и ученый поплатился жизнью за попытку в этом разобраться. Кажется, Уатт ошибался — причина убийства как раз была в работе доктора Радо, а вовсе не в чем-то ещё. Даже подозрения инспектора начали казаться не такими уж и параноидальными. Буквы, цифры, графики, схемы, таблицы, символы, а над всем этим путеводной звездой подсказки биолога. Элайдж моргнул, чтобы различить начавшие плыть строки.  
— Что-то с монитором? — спросил он у стоявшего рядом Дэниела, и тут же пошатнулся, неловко опершись на напарника.  
— Уже поздно, партнёр Элайдж, — осторожно поддерживая его за локоть, сообщил тот. — Лучше будет лечь спать. Хотя уже почти утро, я настрою окна на затемнение, и свет не будет вам мешать.  
— Хорошо,— Бейли потер слипающиеся глаза, надеясь, что самому раздеться у него сил хватит. — Спокойной ночи, Дэниел.  
— Спокойной ночи, партнёр Элайдж.  
Сирианские кровати были непривычно мягкими, но Бейли заснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки.

Разбудили его звонок инспектора и голос Дэниела, спокойно объясняющего, что его напарник сейчас отдыхает. Ответ Латрэйса разобрать не получилось, но явственно слышались гневные выкрики. Через несколько секунд рядом раздались тихие шаги и извиняющееся:  
— Партнёр Элайдж, инспектор Латрэйс немедленно хочет с вами поговорить. Он утверждает, что это очень важно.  
— Передай ему, что я отвечу ему, как только найду свою рубашку, — проворчал Бейли, недовольно утыкаясь носом в матрас.  
Вставать не хотелось, и даже яркий свет, брызнувший из окон, стоило только убрать функцию затемнения, не прибавил бодрости.  
Ладно. Это его дело, и не время прохлаждаться в уютной космонитской постели.  
Тем более, у Бейли уже имелись определенные подозрения, и инспектор вполне мог подтвердить их или опровергнуть.

Лицо инспектора Латрэйса на мониторе выглядело не таким угрожающим, как при личной встрече, но крайнюю обеспокоенность не заметить было сложно.  
— Как вы смеете спать, когда мы вызвали вас для работы? — возмущенно начал он распекать Элайджа, едва увидев. — Разве у вас нет других дел, кроме как праздно отдыхать в одолженном нами доме?  
— Мне казалось, вам больше нравится держать меня здесь, — недовольно съязвил Бейли.  
— Неважно, что мне больше нравится, — огрызнулся инспектор. — Этой ночью мы получили сигнал тревоги с ближайшей радиостанции. На этот раз нарушителя заметил робот-монтажник, ремонтировавший один из силовых блоков.  
Бейли опешил:  
— Я что, теперь должен решать все ваши проблемы? — поинтересовался он, даже не стараясь скрыть зевка.  
Латрэйс поджал губы, выражая презрение к низкому уровню развития землян.  
— Робот-монтажник также опознал нарушителя.  
— И? — напрягся Элайдж, уже понимая, что будет дальше.  
— Это был тот неизвестный, что убил доктора Радо! — не разочаровал его ожиданий инспектор. — И он пытался отправить какое-то сообщение, я уверен в этом!   
— Сообщение кому? — несмотря на то, что Бейли едва проснулся, мозг уже лихорадочно заработал в попытках разобраться с новым куском мозаики.  
— А мне откуда об этом знать? — ответил вопросом на вопрос инспектор. — Если убийце и удалось связаться со своими сообщниками, мы об этом не узнаем: он стер все записи из компьютера радиостанции. Я, конечно, послал запрос главному наблюдателю, но маловероятно, что его сеть станций успела что-нибудь перехватить. Убийца гуляет на свободе, а вы ничего не делаете!  
Лайдж не сразу нашел в себе слова ответить на это обвинение.  
— Возможно, вы были правы, — начал он прямо, — когда предполагали диверсию.  
Это сработало: Латрэйс изумленно замолчал, затем неуверенно спросил:  
— Что вы узнали?  
— Я изучил записи доктора Радо, — Бейли начал говорить быстрее, заметив неодобрение на лице инспектора. — Если он шел в верном направлении, то его убийство как раз могло отбросить Сириус назад в развитии и нанести непоправимый урон его жителям, если не уничтожить их…  
— Замолчите, — перебил его Латрэйс. — Не по видеосвязи. Жду вас в своём кабинете, детектив.  
В этот раз слово «детектив» было произнесено уже более весомо. Всё ещё без уважения, но хотя бы как должное: космонит признавал, что этот землянин стоит своей должности.  
— Дайте сперва хоть умыться, — вздохнул Элайдж в сторону уже выключившегося монитора.  
Сирианец даже не удосужился попрощаться.

Перед визитом к инспектору Лайтрэйсу Бейли не только умылся, но также и позавтракал, попросил домашнего робота-стюарда погладить свой пиджак, и только после этого покинул дом.   
Инспектор был явно недоволен тем, что землянин докопался до их проблем, но не мог ничего поделать: это было необходимым этапом расследования. Однако Латрэйс всё же попробовал оставить за собой последнее слово, поприветствовав Элайджа заявлением:  
— Помните, что все документы доктора Радо секретны, и вы и так нарушили наши законы одним тем, что посмели их читать! Если вы или ваш робот попробуете ещё хоть раз полезть…  
Бейли сжал зубы. Ограниченный, узколобый сирианец! Как можно такого вообще назначать инспектором? Может, конечно, дословное следование букве закона и является достоинством для служащего, но любой должен знать, когда правила следует соблюдать, а когда — нарушать. Конечно, правила и законы нужны именно для того, чтобы ими руководствоваться, для этого они и существуют. Тем не менее, убийство есть убийство.  
— Этот человек мёртв,— холодно произнёс он, глядя на инспектора. — И он может оказаться не единственной жертвой. Меня не интересуют ваши секреты, но я здесь, чтобы найти того, кто убил его.  
«На самом деле, я здесь как раз для того, чтобы держать глаза и уши открытыми, а вернувшись домой, написать огромный подробный доклад».   
— У нас здесь, — вздохнув, неохотно начал Латрэйс, — есть строгие правила. Вы видите идиллию, но её поддержание требует соблюдения норм. Наблюдатель — один из самых рьяных сторонников этих законов, вы уже могли оценить его работу. Но сейчас мы в кризисе. У нас всё меньше детей, и хотя мы тщательно подходим к отбору генов, до совершеннолетия доживают и вовсе немногие. И доктор Радо Ричер исследовал эту проблему, надеясь помочь. Именно поэтому, — неожиданно вспылил он, — я говорил вам, что это всё диверсия Космического Рейнджера или кого-то ещё! Это акт агрессии по отношению к Сириусу!  
— Успокойтесь, — Бейли невольно повысил голос вслед за ним. — Я уже принял ваше мнение к сведению. Теперь скажите, — на секунду запнувшись, Бейли справился с внезапным страхом от собственной догадки и продолжил вопрос, — кто мог бы продолжить работу доктора Радо?  
— Какое вам дело? — огрызнулся инспектор. — Вы должны найти убийцу!  
— Если преступник хотел помешать исследованиям, то следующая его жертва — тот, кто способен эти исследования продолжить, — отчеканил Элайдж.   
Латрэйс вздохнул, подозрительно глядя на Бейли.  
— Уильямс Уатт, — неохотно сообщил он. — Он единственный, кто достаточно компетентен, чтобы завершить работу доктора Радо.  
Вот так выверт.  
— Тогда я вынужден покинуть вас немедленно, — поднялся со своего места Элайдж. — Я хочу встретиться с Уаттом раньше, чем это сделает убийца.  
— Сейчас не его рабочая смена, — взглянул на график Латрэйс. — Он должен быть у себя дома. Я доложу главному наблюдателю о том, что вы поехали к доктору Уильямсу.  
— Кстати, — вспомнил Элайдж, — вы посылали главному наблюдателю запрос по поводу визита нашего убийцы на радиостанцию. Он выяснил что-нибудь?  
— Вертин Брей — очень занятой человек, — поучительно начал инспектор, приосанившись. — Он ответил, что у него нет никакой информации относительно этого. Главный наблюдатель и так уже несколько лет не покидает центральную станцию, помогая нам поддерживать суверенитет и защищая границы…   
Бейли отмахнулся от его слов, неловким кивком поблагодарив за ответ.

Спешно покинув резиденцию инспектора, он оглянулся на следовавшего за ним Дэниела.  
— Ты можешь узнать, где живёт Уатт? — спросил он.  
— Его адрес значился в документах, которые я успел просмотреть, — подтвердил Дэниел. — Я могу вызвать машину.  
До этого у Лайджа не было возможности спокойно разглядеть пейзажи планеты, на которой он уже провел больше суток.   
— Вызывай, — кивнув Дэниелу, Бейли начал озираться по сторонам.  
Система Сириуса была довольно закрытой, это он знал. Но то, что Элайдж видел вокруг, лишь подтверждало первое впечатление. Игрушечность, искусственность, стерильность. Неудивительно, что дети не хотят рождаться. Никакой живой ребёнок не сможет спокойно существовать в этой подделке настоящей жизни. Бейли помнил, как играл их сын: всё в комнате было вверх дном, разбито, опрокинуто, испачкано. Быть может, здесь дети другие? Если уж на Солярии малышей учили совершенно иначе, неприемлемо для морали землян, может, и тут все не так? Послушные детишки ходят по линеечке, носят чистенькие костюмчики и презирают всех, кто родился на других планетах? Вполне возможно, но уж больно жуткая картина представляется.  
Ещё более запутанной виделась картина произошедшего. Уатт говорил, что занят своим секретным исследованием, но весьма рьяно взялся за работу доктора Радо, растолковывая её непонятливому землянину. И — вот уж совпадение! — он единственный, кто мог бы эту работу продолжить. Будь Бейли на Земле, он бы уже потребовал ареста по подозрению в убийстве, но у Уильямса было идеальное алиби. Дэниел проверил подлинность данных с компьютера биостанции, подтвердив, что Уатт не отлучался дольше чем на несколько минут. Конечно, можно было сговориться с тем неизвестным, которого заметил робот-уборщик… В любом случае ответ однозначно находился недалеко от Уильямса Уатта, к которому Бейли сейчас собирался направиться.  
— Машина прибыла, партнёр Элайдж, — прервал его размышления Дэниел. — Не беспокойтесь, я умею ей управлять.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Бейли, усаживаясь на сиденье пассажира и старательно пытаясь пристегнуться.  
Непослушная застёжка не желала сходиться, и в конце концов пришлось обратиться за помощью к сидящему рядом Дэниелу:  
— Не могу справиться с ремнем безопасности, — пожаловался Лайдж недовольно.  
— Здесь надо повернуть крючок влево, — ловко показал Дэниел, но, верно истолковав взгляд напарника, наклонился к нему и сам защелкнул злополучный замок.  
— Спасибо, — смущенно пробормотал Бейли.  
— Пожалуйста, партнёр Элайдж, — дружелюбно ответил Дэниел. — Если будете испытывать дискомфорт из-за открытых пространств, сообщите, я затемню окно с вашей стороны.   
— Ладно, — покладисто согласился тот.  
Ну уж нет, он точно не попросит об этом! Подобные детские просьбы жалки и позорны для него, после стольких-то путешествий во Внешние миры! Но, несмотря на браваду, Бейли посматривал через стекло с опаской. Действительно, не хватало ещё лишиться сознания прямо в машине. Нет уж, такой радости сирианцам он не доставит. 

Путь оказался недолгим. Пока Элайдж то осторожно косился в сторону окна, то снова переводил взгляд на Дэниела, они приехали. Их встретил ряд однотипных двухэтажных домиков с черными пластинами на крышах —возможно, солнечными батареями, — но было заметно, что хозяин каждого из особняков старался выделить свое жилище, не нарушая, естественно, норм. Дом, который значился как дом Уатта Уильямса, выглядел нежилым, но зато слева располагалось настоящее буйство зелени: вьющееся растение с белыми цветками прочно утвердило своё владычество на стенах, топорщились пышные кусты и изобиловали цветами клумбы; всё это, конечно, было геометрически правильным и аккуратно подстриженным. Среди зарослей кто-то шевелился, вероятно, владелец, но Бейли был нужен не он. Элайдж подошел к холодного цвета двери, выглядевшей абсолютно новой, и нажал кнопку вызова на гостевой панели.  
Тишина. Да и в окнах не было видно движения, будто бы дом был покинут. Нажав ещё пару раз на звонок, Элайдж огляделся. Он понятия не имел, где мог бы находиться сирианский биолог в свой выходной, оставалось только спросить у того, кто копошился в ветках на соседнем участке. Вздохнув, Бейли придал лицу дружелюбное выражение и, подойдя к ограде, крикнул:  
— Извините, э-э-э… — хотя Элайдж был уверен, что откуда-то знает имя соседа Уатта, вспомнить не выходило.  
Дэниел пришёл на помощь:  
— Мистер Аэрон, не могли бы вы уделить нам пару минут? — позвал он.  
— Сейчас — нет! — раздался раздраженный ответ. — Я занят!  
— И когда же вы освободитесь? — громко поинтересовался Бейли, не обрадовавшийся такому приему.  
— Не сегодня! Не мешайте мне! — донеслось из-за кустов.  
— Значит, оторвитесь ненадолго и ответьте на мой вопрос, — выкрикнул Лайдж. — Где ваш сосед?  
— Идите к чё… чего?  
В скрипучем голосе сирианца появилось удивление. Ветви раздвинулись, явив взгляду соседа Уильямса, свидетельствовавшего против него.

Космонит выглядел нелепо. Волосы, выкрашенные в ярко-зелёный, почти сливались с листьями. Поверх крашеных прядей была нахлобучена шляпа с широкими полями. Свитер серо-грязного цвета с блестящим напылением весь изрезан, под ним — тонкая рубаха из белого полотна. Штаны болотного цвета со множеством карманов с разнообразной мелочью. В руках у флориста были огромные ножницы, выпачканные в соке растений.  
Бейли собрался с духом и обратился к этому странному типу:  
— Мне нужен доктор Уильямс Уатт.  
— Уатт? — изогнул зелёную бровь космонит. — Если вы хотите его увидеть, то пришли не по адресу.  
— Как раз по адресу, — упрямо заявил Бейли.  
Космонит закатил глаза и поправил чуть съехавшую шляпу:  
— Адрес-то его, да вот только живет Уатт на работе, дома его не застать. Он уже неделю не может принести мне подкормку для пионов, а ведь это необходимо для моих любимых деточек! Знаете, сколько я бился над правильным оттенком лепестков, и чтобы чашечка…  
Бейли поспешил ретироваться, даже не удосужившись спросить адрес исследовательского центра, где работал Уильямс.

Адрес уточнил Дэниел, переговорив с навигационным роботом возле дороги. Машину тоже вёл он, дав напарнику возможность отдохнуть от словоохотливого любителя клумб и подумать над расследуемым делом. За окном автомобиля были видны аккуратные, словно вычерченные на бумаге дороги, домики — в основном небольшие. И сирианцы, которых Бейли с интересом провожал взглядом. Мужчины носили в основном брючные костюмы пастельных тонов, иногда добавляя пёстрые шейные платки или кричащего цвета рубашки. Женщин было видно меньше, и их одежды были полны дизайнерских изысков, иногда превращаясь в нечто совершенно невообразимое: например, одно платье, казалось, состояло из огромных пузырей пены, облепивших его владелицу. Промелькнуло несколько стариков, но землянин не заметил ни одного ребёнка. Возможно, все дети сейчас находились в школах и детских садах, но Бейли подозревал, что причина вовсе не в этом.  
Надо бы спросить у Уатта, насколько правдива история о вырождении сирианцев.

Биостанция значительно отличалась от остальных зданий. Высокая белая башня и полукруг из шести десятиэтажных строений. Неподалёку в небо упирались антенны радиостанции — той самой, на которой был замечен притворявшийся Космическим Рейнджером убийца. И безоблачное сине-зелёное небо на многие мили вокруг.  
Дэниел шел впереди, и Бейли был не против: робот намного лучше ориентировался в коридорах и переходах, иногда вежливо уточняя у встречных дорогу. Элайдж же молча глазел на них, стараясь выглядеть как можно безразличнее, хотя сирианцы удивляли. Здесь, в лабораториях, и женщины, и мужчины носили почти одинаковые белые рубашки, куртки с нашивкой, подобные той, которая была на Уатте во время первого допроса, и черные брюки или юбки. Некоторые женщины были в брюках, и это не вызывало у окружающих никакой реакции, будто так и должно быть.  
«Сириус вроде как загнивающая система, но их учёные умы производят на удивление положительное впечатление».  
И описание доктора Радо, и внушающий доверие Уатт доказывали это.  
«Поэтому я должен помочь им поймать самозванца».

Побродив по белоснежным коридорам, Дэниел наконец вывел своего напарника к лаборатории, в которой работал Уильямс Уатт. На двери значилась табличка с номером и ниже была надпись: «Р. Радо, У. Уильямс, общая генетика». Решительно нахмурившись, Бейли распахнул дверь и сделал шаг за порог.  
Его ослепил избыток информации. Стен было не видно за мониторами и наклеенными схемами, всё пространство небольшой комнаты было завалено приборами, распечатками. В углу комнаты стоял наполовину потонувший под горой бумаг диванчик. Мерцали экраны, стрекотали какие-то машины, и в центре этого беспорядка, словно дирижёр, находился искомый ученый. Он сидел в кресле за столом, с которого, казалось, вот-вот что-нибудь свалится — столько всего находилось на нём. На гостей Уильямс не обратил никакого внимания, и Элайджу пришлось подать голос:  
— Докт… Уатт? Вы можете прерваться?  
— О, господин детектив! — радостно поприветствовал их биолог, махнув рукой, но даже не потрудившись подняться. Перед ним были разложены бумаги с какими-то схемами и диаграммами, над которыми, он, очевидно, работал. — И господин робот, тоже рад вас видеть. Думаю, вы пришли снова расспрашивать меня о докторе Радо? Боюсь, я рассказал всё, что мог.  
— Мы пришли не за этим, — прервал его Бейли, плюхнувшись на диван.  
Дэниел сел рядом с другом и тоже устремил взгляд на Уильямса. Тот, быстро рассортировав свои бумаги, наконец-то встал с рабочего места.  
— Не могу вам ничего предложить, — развел руками он. — Столовая в другом крыле здания, а здесь я только работаю.  
— Мне сказали, вы тут живёте.  
Уатт рассмеялся, с непонятной симпатией глядя на землянина:  
— Господин детектив, мне жаль, что я не могу выполнить свои обязанности гостеприимного хозяина, но всё-таки мне хочется узнать, что вам нужно. Вы знаете, что я не убийца, потому что я бы не смог. Мои показания вам тоже не нужны. Так зачем вы здесь?  
— Я просмотрел работу вашего коллеги, доктор Уатт... Уильямс, — фамилия, столь неподходящая для космонита, не давала воспринимать сирианца чужаком. — И считаю, что подозрения инспектора Латрэйса имеют смысл. Мы оба пришли к выводу, что исследования доктора Радо и были мотивом убийцы. Также мне кажется, что целью станет любой, кто подберётся к разгадке слишком близко или может продолжить его занятие.  
Сказав это, Элайдж мрачно посмотрел на Уильямса, ожидая реакции. Уж слишком дружественным было его отношение, слишком подозрительным. Эмоции, показанные Уильямсом, могли бы свидетельствовать в пользу подозрений, или опровергнуть их, но тот ухитрился ошеломить детектива ответом:  
— Полагаю, вы решили, — улыбнулся Уатт, — что следующая жертва — я. Забавно, не правда ли?  
— Не вижу в этом ничего забавного, — буркнул Бейли.  
— Возможно, — легко согласился тот. — Но что вы собираетесь делать?  
— Забрать вас из этого дурдома, — проворчал Элайдж, оглядывая ещё раз творящийся вокруг хаос. — Поместить под охраной в предоставленном мне доме, предложить местным стражам порядка выделить для вашей сохранности кого-нибудь покрепче.   
Уатт рассмеялся.  
— Если вы думаете, что я позволю забрать себя отсюда в самый разгар работы, вы сильно ошибаетесь, господин детектив.   
— Разве?  
«Я сильно ошибся, когда решил, что ты что-то большее, чем ещё один капризный космонит».  
— Разумеется, — хитро взглянул на него Уильямс. — Я предлагаю вам более интересный вариант.   
— Какой? — недоверчиво спросил тот.  
— Увлекательную игру под названием «ловля на живца».  
Элайджу пришлось потратить некоторое время на то, чтобы осмыслить предложение ученого. Тот чарующе улыбался.  
— Вы же не откажетесь, господин детектив?  
Пожалуй, Бейли готов был признать, что поспешил разочароваться в этом человеке. — Назовите правила, Уатт.

Правила оказались просты: ученый продолжает работать, но с ним в лаборатории находятся детектив с Земли и робот с Авроры, что должно стать как минимум неприятной неожиданностью для любого гостя с преступными намерениями. На словах это выглядело просто, но Бейли понял, что сходит с ума уже на третьей минуте пребывания в одной комнате с работающим Уаттом.  
— Я прогуляюсь, — пробормотал он. — Оба раза этот фальшивый Космический Рейнджер появлялся ночью.  
— Верное наблюдение, — прокомментировал Уатт, не отрывая взгляда от монитора. — Сейчас только начинает смеркаться, так что время у вас есть. Этажом ниже находится столовая, можете взять с тобой господина робота.  
Бейли колебался, и Уатт добавил:  
— Поверьте, мне ничего не угрожает. Я сумею постоять за себя.  
Не очень веря в это, но ощущая желание наверстать пропущенную трапезу, Элайдж поднялся и направился к выходу из маленькой лаборатории. Дэниел немедленно последовал за ним.  
Перед тем, как закрыть дверь, Бейли оглянулся. Уильямс сидел, погруженный в свою работу, и, казалось, сам он расплывается, растворяется в ворохе данных. Прогоняя наваждение, Бейли захлопнул дверь лаборатории.

Уатт не зря советовал ему взять с собой Дэниела: без него Элайдж заблудился бы в первые пять минут. Робот же ориентировался превосходно: ему достаточно было лишь одного взгляда на план здания. Он провел напарника кратчайшим путём: до конца коридора, вниз по лестнице, ещё немного в обратную сторону по широкому холлу — и вот уже широкие дверные створки с надписью «Столовая» над ними. За надписью скрывалось небольшое помещение, в котором располагались четыре столика, каждый из которых был рассчитан на трёх-четырёх человек, несколько стульев и два автомата: один покрупнее, с пищей, другой поменьше, с напитками.   
Бейли с Дэниелом были здесь не одни: за ближайшим к автоматам столиком как раз заканчивали ужин трое космонитов, все в белых форменных куртках. Заметив детектива и робота, они понизили голос, начав яростно о чём-то спорить. Бейли постарался не замечать их, пройдя мимо, но, стоило ему приблизиться к столику, один из учёных поднялся со своего места:  
— Вы хотите арестовать Уатта, да? — выпалил худощавый молодой человек, поправляя очки. Судя по изящной оправе, они были скорее украшением, нежели функциональными линзами.  
Лайдж внутренне сжался, готовясь к угрозам или провокациям:  
— Нет, я собирался только…  
— Он не сможет арестовать его, Рэд, — вмешалась женщина. На вид ей было около тридцати-тридцати пяти, но Бейли помнил про космонитский срок жизни и угадывать бы не взялся. — У Уатта алиби, помнишь? А этот землянин, — сирианка уничижительно взглянула на Лайджа, — просто пытается найти улики против него, повесив убийство на ни в чём не повинного человека!  
— Но я не…  
— Ужасно, — сокрушённо вздохнул пожилой космонит с седой бородкой — конечно же, аккуратно постриженной и причёсанной волосок к волоску. — Готовы на всё, лишь бы докопаться до такого талантливого ума! Вот что делает с людьми зависть…  
— Да послушайте же! — повысил голос Бейли, перекрикивая эту гомонящую троицу. — Я здесь вовсе не за этим!  
На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, затем пожилой космонит поинтересовался:  
— Могу ли я тогда узнать, что вы здесь делаете?  
Женщина и молодой человек внимательно ожидали ответа, но Элайдж не смутился.  
— Доктор Уильямс может стать следующей жертвой убийцы, — заявил он.  
— Но почему?  
— Не может быть!  
— И что же вы будете делать? — сирианка буравила его испытующим взглядом.  
— Помешаю преступнику, разумеется, — Бейли не нравилось, что приходится выбалтывать подробности посторонним, но только петиций «Не арестовывайте нашего дорогого Уатта!» на ночь глядя ему не хватало. — А вас я бы попросил разойтись, чтобы не привлекать к делу лишнего внимания. Я не хотел бы спугнуть…  
Инспектор Латрэйс уже расспрашивал их, это упоминалось в докладах. Поэтому задерживать ученых не имело смысла.  
— Конечно-конечно, — заверил его очкастый.  
— Поймайте этого мерзавца, — пожелала женщина.  
Пожилой сирианец задержался, с легким любопытством косясь на Дэниела, и спросил негромко:  
— Вы знаете, что сделал для нас доктор Уильямс?  
Бейли стушевался.   
— Не осведомлен, — буркнул он, стараясь не выглядеть дерзко.  
— А могли бы и уделить пару минут мемориальной табличке у входа, — укорил его бородач. — Уатт Уильямс известен в научной среде Сириуса как основатель нашей биостанции. Именно он настоял на объединении нескольких независимых лабораторий, и только благодаря этому его самоотверженному поступку мы сумели преодолеть разногласия и начать работать вместе.  
— Благодаря Уатту? — не поверил Элайдж: слишком уж молодо выглядел тот для таких достижений.  
— Несомненно, — подтвердил пожилой космонит. — Вы же видели моих коллег, Элуну Лау и Витольда Рэда? — дождавшись неуверенного кивка, он продолжил. — Тридцать два года назад Элуна была моим яростнейшим оппонентом в молекулярной биологии. Она обвиняла меня в узости взглядов, я же считал её довольно наглой девчонкой. Доктор Уильямс пришёл к каждому из нас, попросил звать его просто по имени, а затем вкратце обрисовал нам картину нашего будущего. Жалкую, если признаться. Он предложил стать чем-то большим, чем каждый из нас по отдельности. А когда мы согласились и начали работать вместе, Уатт улаживал все возникающие конфликты, никогда не жаловался и всегда старался создать наилучшие условия для нашей работы. Теперь вы понимаете, землянин, почему нас возмутила сама мысль о подозрениях в адрес этого удивительного титана, чистого гения?  
Бейли сконфуженно что-то пробормотал, сбитый с толку монологом. Поглаживая бородку, сирианец величаво кивнул, прощаясь, и побрел к выходу.  
«Уатт мог бы заполучить исследование доктора Радо без проблем, если бы пожелал этого. Значит, эту версию можно отбросить».  
— Полагаю, доктора Уильямса действительно уважают все коллеги, — подал голос Дэниел. — Образцовые рабочие отношения. Неудивительно, что убийство здесь стало неожиданностью и повергло их в состояние шока.  
— Но кто-то всё-таки решился, — вздохнул Бейли и направился к автомату.   
В маленькой столовой всё было направлено на экономию пространства. Чтобы персонал не тратил время на длительные плутания по коридорам, такие места для перекуса располагались в каждом отделе биостанции, но были небольшими. Рабочего расписания, видимо, не было, каждый ел тогда, когда хотел. Лайдж взял себе среднюю порцию картофельного пюре с мясной отбивной, пару хлебцев и вишнёвый морс, на вкус почему-то больше напоминавший яблочный сок. Впрочем, может, настоящий вишнёвый морс именно таков на вкус. На Земле половина пищи была приправленными вкусовыми добавками дрожжами.  
Дэниелу, разумеется, не требовалась пища, но он сел напротив, с привычным спокойствием глядя на напарника. Тот привык и спокойно ел под этим пристальным взглядом. Голова была полна неожиданных подробностей об Уильямсе. Уж слишком благородным его описывали. Шум собственных мыслей мешал хладнокровно рассуждать, и Бейли решил озвучить их:  
— Дэниел, после всего услышанного, что ты думаешь об Уатте?  
Ученый, успевший сделать столь многое и выглядеть при этом лет на пятнадцать моложе самого Элайджа, вызывал чувство некоего диссонанса. И делал он исключительно хорошее, раз никто не смог сказать про него и слова дурного!   
— Я полагаю, — спокойно произнес Дэниел, — что доктор Уильямс — очень хороший человек. Его образ жизни и манеры больше похоже на поведение землянина, но он уроженец Сириуса, что любопытно. Ученый широкого профиля, он…  
— Погоди, а разве он не биолог? — перебил его Бейли. — Он же занимается генетикой?  
— Он разбирался в исследованиях доктора Радо не хуже самого автора работы, — начал излагать факты Дэниел. — Сам он имеет несколько ученых степеней в разных научных областях, от экологической генетики до физики гиперядер. В его кабинете я сумел распознать несколько графиков, требуемых для изучения космической радиации.   
— Сколько ему лет? — изумился Лайдж.  
— В документах инспектора значится возраст: сто двадцать четыре года.  
Бейли подавился морсом.  
— Что?  
Он предполагал, что Уатт старше, чем выглядит, но чтобы настолько?  
— Сирианцы имеют самый большой показатель средней продолжительности жизни среди Внешних миров, партнёр Элайдж, — поделился Дэниел. — Обычно смерть здесь наступает в возрасте двухсот десяти лет.  
— Вот оно что…  
Теперь поверить в список достижений Уатта Уильямса было проще. Бейли попробовал представить себе мотивацию подобного пути: что такое видел и знал ученый, если положил всего себя ради объединения исследователей Сириуса в единый фронт? Какой опасности боялся? Или чего хотел? Если история о вырождении сирианцев не просто слухи, то Уатт пытался спасти своих сородичей. Неужели вымирание — не домыслы, а вполне реальный Дамоклов меч? А может оказаться, что эта доброта и альтруизм — лишь маска для масштабного корыстного плана, для выполнения которого Уатту понадобились лучшие умы Сириуса.  
На обратном пути Элайдж не мог избавиться от ощущения, что влез во что-то, с чем в одиночку справиться будет трудно. И даже присутствие Дэниела рядом не добавляло уверенности в удачном исходе дела.

Когда Бейли вернулся, Уатт выглядел точно так же, как и до ухода напарников. Он был поглощен своими исследованиями: в левой руке держал распечатку какой-то схемы, в которой были вписанные от руки правки, правой же вносил данные в компьютер. Лайдж, не говоря ни слова, добрёл до дивана и уселся на прежнее место, рядом устроился Дэниел. Ученый не обратил на них никакого внимания, будто и не заметил вовсе. И этот раззява утверждал, что он сумеет себя защитить? Да если бы даже убийца пришёл и начал размахивать ножом у него перед носом, он наверняка лишь попросил бы преступника не мешать ему!  
В тишине прошло ещё несколько часов, Лайдж начал откровенно скучать. Он пытался вспоминать все известные ему факты по текущему делу, но вскоре был вынужден признать: слишком много неизвестных и совершенно лишних данных. И как-то всё уж очень утрировано: доктор Радо не имел врагов, но был убит, а следующий подозреваемый — и вовсе агнец божий, но на деле чёрт его знает. Ладно, отбросим Уатта. Если причиной было исследование, то почему убийца не потрудился уничтожить имеющиеся документы? Может, он просто не смог?  
— Извините, — обратился Бейли к Уатту, — почему убийца не удалил всю информацию о работе доктора Радо?  
Тот оторвался от своих бумаг, и Лайдж заметил, что у него темные круги под глазами. За окном уже стемнело, на планете, чей день был почти равен земному, наступила ночь. Кем бы ни был убийца, он выбрал самое подходящее время для преступлений, но совершенно неудобное для засады.  
— Удалить чью-либо работу из компьютера полностью невозможно, — сообщил Уильямс. — Все данные копируются: сперва на общий сервер, затем на персональный компьютер каждого ученого на биостанции. Исключение составляют персональные зашифрованные данные…  
— Вроде вашего секретного исследования? — усмехнулся Бейли.  
— Да, пожалуй, — Уатт нисколько не смутился. — Некоторые просто не любят афишировать ещё не проверенные данные: велика вероятность быть осмеянным коллегами. Я не возражаю против такого подхода. Но работа доктора Радо была общедоступной, и… — он зевнул, не закончив фразу, потом потёр глаза и продолжил: — В общем, её было бы невозможно удалить вовсе, копии бы остались…  
После ещё одного зевка, прервавшего фразу, Бейли не выдержал:  
— Хватит, — решительно заявил он, — вы немедленно идёте спать.  
Уатт изумленно уставился на него.  
— Но я ещё не закончил!  
— Закончите завтра, — непреклонно ответил Элайдж. — Продолжите морить себя — вам и убийца не понадобится!  
Улыбнувшись, Уильямс кивнул и встал с кресла, зевая:  
— У нас есть комната отдыха, где я распорядился поставить небольшой диван, как здесь, но он пока не завален рабочей документацией. Я буду там, господин детектив.  
— Дэниел проводит вас до этой комнаты, — поспешил добавить Бейли. — Для вашей же безопасности.  
«Чтобы следить, не выкинешь ли ты чего-нибудь подозрительного».  
Уильямс Уатт был слишком «земным» для космонита, что поневоле вызывало симпатию, и Элайдж злился на себя за это. 

Дэниел вернулся быстро, Бейли даже не успел заскучать.   
— Всё нормально? — тут же осведомился он.  
— Да, партнёр Элайдж, — кивнул Дэниел. — Полагаю, всё нормально. Доктор Уильямс лишь переоделся и лег спать, предварительно попросив меня о небольшом одолжении.  
— О каком же? — насторожился Бейли.  
— Подоткнуть ему одеяло, — абсолютно серьёзно ответил Дэниел и с недоумением посмотрел на фыркнувшего напарника.

Из-за сбитого режима Элайджу не спалось. Он походил взад-вперед по кабинету, попробовал почитать текст с распечаток, но запутался на третьей же строчке, окончательно потерявшись среди узкоспециализированных терминов.   
— Дэниел…  
— Да, партнёр Элайдж?  
Бейли просто хотелось нарушить молчание. Было что-то особенно подозрительное в этой тишине: биостанция располагалась на расстоянии от жилых зон, за оградой была тихая степь. Здание было пустым: кроме Уатта никто не задерживался так поздно.   
Слишком тихо.  
— Дэниел, как думаешь, убийца появится сегодня?  
— Весьма вероятно, — ответил тот. — Если его следующая жертва действительно доктор Уильямс, то было бы логичным явиться сюда сейчас. Возможно, он лишь часть более масштабного заговора, как и предполагал инспектор Латрэйс, и, получив инструкции на радиостанции, преступник предпримет следующий шаг — нападёт на доктора Уильямса.  
Объяснение выглядело логичным. Лайдж уже собирался выразить согласие с аргументами напарника, как услышал гулкие шаги по коридору. Ровные гулкие шаги, тяжелые и тихие. Если бы компьютер в кабинете был включён, за его шумом, щелканьем и писком можно было бы запросто не заметить, но в гнетущей тишине звук, издаваемый приближающимся, был отчётлив и нагонял страх.  
«Самое сложное — ждать и догонять», вспомнил Бейли. Сейчас невероятно тяжело было не поддаться желанию вскочить и распахнуть дверь, чтобы как можно быстрее увидеть, кто идет по коридору. Слишком ровная и тяжёлая поступь для человека. Может, сказывалась военная муштра, может, чужак был одет в тяжёлую экипировку, но от этого напряжение не умалялось.  
Шаг. Ещё шаг. Ещё один. Томительно долгие, натягивающие нервы до предела, секунды.  
Непрошеный гость замер.  
Затем со скрипом приоткрыл дверь.

На секунду Бейли испытал необъяснимый ужас, затем вспомнил, что рядом с ним Дэниел. Робот, который сильнее, быстрее и может дать отпор, если будет уверен, что жизнь человека в опасности. Разве что он не сможет причинить вред нападающему… но всё равно обезвредит его? Но, кажется, так называемый Космический Рейнджер не был человеком: он выглядел ровно как на фотографии. Точнее, почти как на фотографии: закрытая в скафандр человеческая фигура с размытым мерцанием в области шеи. Но изображение не могло передать тяжести движений, легкого жужжания, исходившего от световой завесы. И вызываемого им страха.

Поддельный «Космический Рейнджер» огляделся вокруг и, заметив вместо искомого — в этом Элайдж уже не сомневался — доктора Уатта двух незнакомых людей, которых увидеть он вовсе не ожидал, на мгновение замер, потом резко развернулся и помчался прочь.  
Опешивший Бейли не сразу сообразил броситься за ним. Дэниел опередил его, кинувшись следом за убийцей, оставив пыхтящего и мысленно костерящего вынужденную беготню Элайджа далеко позади.   
«Иосафат, я слишком стар для этого!»  
Самозваный герой космоса знал здание превосходно: найдя самый короткий путь к выходу, он рванул по трассе с нечеловеческой скоростью. Когда Бейли нагнал замершего Дэниела, их цель уже скрылась в полумраке светлеющего горизонта.  
— Мы видели его, Дэниел! — воскликнул Элайдж, остановившись, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
— Да, — подтвердил тот.  
Запыхавшийся, Бейли не сразу смог произнести следующую фразу.  
— Это был робот?!  
Монотонные шаги, тяжелая поступь, нечеловеческая внешность и скорость. Не нужно быть опытным следователем, чтобы заподозрить неладное, но без подтверждения это была лишь гипотеза.  
— Да, — снова согласился Дэниел.— Я уверен, что это был робот. Но…  
Он сделал паузу, будто всё-таки не был до конца уверен в том, что собирался сказать. Бейли нетерпеливо поторопил его:  
— Но?  
— Но кое-что всё-таки удивило меня, партнёр Элайдж, — Дэниел смотрел на него немного смущенно. — От этого робота я не ощутил привычного излучения, которое создает каждый позитронный мозг. Скорее всего, именно поэтому робот-уборщик не опознал в убийце такого же робота, как и он сам.  
— А почему ты тогда решил, что это не человек? — озадаченно уточнил Бейли, и сам удивленный этой странностью.  
— Потому что доктор Сартон дал мне возможность ощущать человеческие эмоции, принимая и распознавая импульсы человеческого мозга. От этого робота не было излучения — ни позитронного, ни похожего на человека. Только странные слабые сигналы, но я не успел установить их природу. Возможно, это сторонний сигнал, который просто был замечен моими датчиками.  
Бейли хмыкнул.  
— Не думал, что выражение «безмозглый» имеет прямую реализацию.   
Дэниел улыбнулся, оценив шутку, отчего Лайдж почувствовал себя лучше. Он всегда чувствовал себя лучше, когда его напарник улыбался ему, да и просто когда он был рядом.  
— Что мы предпримем дальше, партнёр Элайдж?  
Тот оглянулся на мерцающую полоску рассвета на горизонте. Словно впитывало цвет и становилось ярче безоблачное небо планеты, на которой дождь моросил лишь глубокой ночью, когда это было угодно её жителям. Далеко-далеко мигали искорки станций наблюдения, еле видневшиеся в более тёмной части небосклона. Чуть ярче блестел крошечный диск главной станции, где Бейли просидел в ожидании столько часов — отсюда он казался размером с ноготь. И все надуманные условности сирианцев тоже были далёкими, чужими. Элайдж симпатизировал лишь одному из них — тому, которого сейчас пытались прикончить.   
Он встретился взглядом с Дэниелом и вздохнул:  
— Давай для начала разбудим этого космонитского идиота, умудрившегося проспать попытку его убийства.

Уильямс ответил не сразу: Бейли пришлось долго стучать в дверь комнаты отдыха, прежде чем тот удосужился открыть дверь. Судя по взъерошенным волосам, сонному взгляду и слегка помятому виду, Уатт и вправду спал, утомленный работой.  
— Извините, господин детектив, — улыбнулся он, пропуская Элайджа и Дэниела в комнату отдыха. — Работать за двоих довольно сложно.  
— Тогда, может, прекратите эту свою сверхурочную работу? — Бейли почувствовал себя неуютно. Даже только проснувшийся, этот космонит выглядел намного красивее и складнее, чем любой землянин. — Инспектор сказал, что вскоре доктору Радо найдут замену, тогда и продолжите.  
— Нет-нет, — указав гостям на диван, на котором, похоже, он сам только что спал, Уильямс налил себе напиток, похожий по терпкому запаху на какой-то экзотический вид кофе с пряностями. — Моя сверхурочная работа — это то, из-за чего меня пытаются убить, господин детектив.  
Бейли опешил, но тут же пришел в себя:  
— С чего вы взяли?  
— В нашу первую встречу я сказал вам правду: причина не в его работе, а в моей. Покойный доктор Ричер Радо, — Уатт удобно уселся в расположенное рядом кресло, искоса поглядывая лежащий на столе планшет с мигающими цифрами, — был очень добрым и бескорыстным человеком. Видя, что я задерживаюсь допоздна, он предложил мне помочь с какими-нибудь расчётами. Он был очень вежлив и понимал, что я могу не желать делиться своим исследованием с кем-то ещё, приписывая это свойственной учёным конкуренции. Поэтому доктор Радо предложил провести те расчеты, которые бы не выдавали сути моей работы. И я, не зная, на что обрекаю этого добряка, согласился принять его помощь. А на следующий день мне сказали, что он убит.  
— Кстати, — вспомнил Элайдж, — вас тоже едва не убили.  
— Правда? — искренне изумился ученый, оглядев себя. — Не заметил, право слово.  
— Пока вы отошли подремать, в ваш кабинет ворвался тот робот, якобы Космический Рейнджер, и был очень удивлен, не застав там вас.  
Не похоже, чтобы Уатта эта новость сильно напугала.  
— Какая досада, — в его глазах заискрились смешинки, — пропустить покушение на самого себя!  
— Радуйтесь, что остались живы! — Бейли было не до смеха. Если бы не усталость из-за сверхурочной работы, этот нахально-оптимистичный ученый уже валялся бы мёртвый.  
К собственному удивлению, Элайдж понял, что именно этого космонита ему было бы действительно жаль. Даже несмотря на то, что он всё ещё был подозрителен, Уатт был не таким, как остальные. Каким-то более живым, настоящим и искренним, чем-то похожим на обычного жизнерадостного землянина.  
— Я радуюсь тому, что жив, каждое утро, господин детектив.  
Очень жизнерадостного землянина. Хотя Бейли был готов поклясться, что эта фраза звучала едва ли не с тоской, будто долголетие, присущее жителям Сириуса, было Уильямсу в тягость. Сейчас он выглядел просто очень усталым. За улыбкой было заметно беспокойство, и, похоже, несмотря на лёгкость, с которой Уатт рассказал про причину убийства доктора Радо, он чувствовал в этом свою вину. Устраивать допрос, когда объект в таком состоянии, было бы просто бесчеловечно.  
— Ложитесь, выспитесь нормально, — бросил Бейли. — А затем расскажете мне, что же вы исследовали. И не надо возмущаться, — пресекая явно намечающиеся возражения, поспешил добавить он, — из-за этих ваших сверхурочных работ уже умер один космонит, и вы не станете вторым, ясно?  
В усталой улыбке Уатта Уильямса проскользнула признательность:  
— Ясно, господин детектив. Спокойной ночи.

Когда Уатт вновь задремал, Бейли, расположившийся с Дэниелом в рабочем кабинете биолога, поинтересовался у напарника:  
— Что ты обо всём этом думаешь, Дэниел?  
— Я полагаю, партнёр Элайдж, преждевременно делать выводы до того, как мы узнаем о работе доктора Уильямса, — рассудительно ответил тот. — Ведь узнав, кого задевало это исследование, мы сможем вычислить подозреваемых.  
— Это понятно, — Бейли вздохнул и уставился в окно.  
Рассвет понемногу превращался в солнечное утро. Сверкающие искорки станций гасли одна за другой, но диск главной из них — той, на которой вёл свой дозор главный наблюдатель, — продолжал быть заметен даже при дневном свете. Степь просыпалась. Лайдж не заметил диких животных, но то, что пожухлая трава не была аккуратно подстрижена, оставаясь чем-то непокорным упорядочивающим всё сирианцам, поднимало дух. Мелькнуло несколько автомобилей, по зданию зазвучали шаги: не те страшные, тяжелые и бездушные, а человеческие, неровные и вдыхающие в здание биостанции жизнь. Из соседних кабинетов послышались голоса, барабанили клавиши, щелкали неизвестные автоматы, работа была в самом разгаре. Устроившийся на освобождённой от рабочих бумаг половине дивана Элайдж мог бы уснуть, даже несмотря на этот фоновый шум. Но ему, разгорячённому недавней погоней, не спалось. Мозг жаждал действовать: думать, размышлять и придавать событиям определённость. И, не выдержав, Бейли задал вопрос, не вставая с удобного дивана:  
— Дэниел, что известно о местной природе? — Тут же пояснив: — Мы не видели здесь животных, ни диких, ни домашних.  
Угрызений совести перед Дэниелом он не испытывал — тому сон не требовался вообще, а значит, бодрствование партнёра для него не в тягость.  
— Здесь отсутствуют дикие животные, партнёр Элайдж, — начал тот. — Домашние же есть, но разводятся строго в отведённой для этого области. Поголовье крупного рогатого скота насчитывает…  
Примерно на этом моменте Бейли, убаюканный плавными интонациями напарника, задремал.

Проснулся Элайдж где-то около полудня. Его озарила смутная идея, и пока Дэниел неподвижно сидел рядом, будто так и не шевелился всё это время, мозг детектива додумывал её, лихорадочно рассматривая получившуюся картинку и добавляя новые кусочки паззла в подходящие места.  
— Иосафат… — пробормотал Бейли, мысленно ужасаясь вырисовывавшимся очертаниям.  
— Доброе утро, партнёр Элайдж, — отреагировал Дэниел на реплику напарника. — Пока вы спали, звонил инспектор Латрэйс. Я доложил ему о том, что мы не дали преступнику совершить еще одно убийство. Он выразил недовольство тем, что мы не сумели поймать…  
— Сам бы побегал, — отмахнулся Бейли. — Что-нибудь важное он сказал?  
— Выразил крайнюю заинтересованность в том, чтобы убийца был пойман как можно скорее.  
— Ты сообщил ему, что это не человек? И уж точно не Космический Рейнджер? — с беспокойством уточнил Бейли.  
— Я не стал доводить до сведения инспектора данные, которые мы не успели подтвердить, партнёр Элайдж.  
Бейли поморщился.   
— Тогда пойдём и спросим наш единственный источник информации.  
Дэниел кивнул:  
— Пожалуй, действительно пора разбудить доктора Уильямса. Я думаю, он будет разочарован, узнав, сколько времени он потратил на сон.  
Лайдж фыркнул. Уж кому-кому, а этому упрямцу поспать точно не помешает.  
Скоро ему будет не до сна.

Даже сонный и растрёпанный, с чашкой бодрящего напитка в руке, Уатт выглядел превосходно. Когда он был в одной майке, без просторной рабочей куртки, можно было заметить спортивное телосложение — не у каждого атлета были такие мускулы! Возможно, поэтому он был так уверен в собственной безопасности.  
Бейли и Дэниел сели на диван, с которого Уильямс аккуратно убрал одеяло. Элайдж пристально наблюдал за каждым его движением, и, игнорируя приветливую улыбку, хмуро заявил:  
— С этого момента ваше алиби недействительно, доктор Уильямс.

Уатт прищурился, его взгляд стал холоднее, но он не произнес ни слова.  
— Вчера мы с Дэниелом столкнулись с так называемым Космическим Рейнджером, — продолжил Элайдж. — Это был лишь робот-подделка, умчавшийся прочь, едва успев показать своё лицо, точнее, его отсутствие.  
Он сделал паузу. Уатт мог бы продолжать хранить молчание, но вместо этого неожиданно снизошел до вопроса:  
— И как это связано с моим алиби?  
Бейли торжествующе хмыкнул, хотя было несколько неуютно перед тем, кого он едва начал уважать.   
«Вот только ты не заслужил моего уважения, лжец».  
— Вы могли не отходить от рабочего компьютера, доктор Уильямс. Вам надо было лишь отдать команду своему роботу, чтобы он напал на доктора Радо. Вы прятали робота на радиостанции неподалеку, чтобы он был под рукой на всякий случай, и когда его обнаружили, то пришлось действовать. Вы инсценировали покушение на себя, надеясь обмануть меня и Дэниела, но не думайте, что у вас это получилось!  
— Зачем мне это?  
Голос Уатта звучал негромко, сдержанно, в нём не было ни капли ярости или негодования. Будто ему действительно было интересно, до чего дошел детектив с Земли.  
— Затем, — резко ответил Бейли, — что у вас есть какая-то идея, масштабный замысел, ради которого вы собрали всех видных ученых Сириуса, уговорили их работать вместе и теперь занимаетесь этим своим секретным исследованием. Уверен, доктор Радо догадался о том, в чем заключался ваш план, и поплатился за это жизнью! Вы, доктор Уильямс, специалист широкого профиля? Физика, химия, биология, ещё черт знает что; так я уверен, что собрать робота и придать ему вид знаменитого героя-землянина для вас было не так уж и сложно! Затем вы велели своему роботу убить доктора Радо, а теперь пытаетесь выйти сухим из воды, отвлекая меня пустыми лживыми гипотезами! Но, — Лайдж бросил взгляд на Дэниела, — у вас не получится.  
Бейли было бы легче, если бы Уатт начал возмущаться или как-то проявил свою тёмную сторону, но тот лишь сидел, скрестив руки, и спокойно смотрел на детектива.  
— Интересная теория, — неторопливо произнёс он после непродолжительного молчания. — Позвольте же мне поделиться с вами моим откровением. Вы помните, что я сказал вам этой ночью перед тем, как вы снова отправили меня спать?  
Поразительно, но хотя его взгляд воздвигал границу между ним и Бейли, в его голосе всё ещё было дружелюбие. Это смутило Элайджа сильнее, чем любая другая реакция — и напугало: чуть-чуть, на самом краю сознания.   
«Он либо невиновен, либо одержимый псих. Надо быть настороже».  
— Вы сказали, что из-за вашей работы был убит доктор Радо… — это прозвучало, как обвинение. Наверное, не очень удачной идеей было говорить так. — Вы собирались рассказать нам о вашей версии причины…  
Даже сейчас как-то неловко было называть труд Уатта «причиной убийства». Но Уильямс сам пришел на выручку детективу.  
— Я хотел рассказать вам правду, — улыбнулся он. — И, видимо, я и так сделал это позже, чем следовало бы. Видите ли, я не был уверен, можно ли вам верить.  
Теперь настала очередь Бейли молча слушать.  
— Моё настоящее имя, — продолжил Уатт, — Дэвид «Лаки» Старр, а моё прозвище, под которым я остался известным намного дольше, чем предполагал, — «Космический Рейнджер».

Бейли застыл, будто окаменев, впившись взглядом в собеседника. Он знал, что Дэниел тоже сейчас пристально смотрит на Уильямса, но робот не смог бы сориентироваться в ситуации верно. Действовать должен был человек.  
— Я подозревал, что в этой истории что-то не так, — выдохнул он. — Но вы и вправду думаете, что я поверю вам на слово?  
— Абсолютно уверен, что нет, господин детектив, — продемонстрировал идеально белые жемчужины зубов Уатт. — Поэтому у меня есть подтверждение моих слов.  
— Подтверждение?  
— Легендарный артефакт, сделавший меня Космическим Рейнджером, — кивнул Уатт. — Взгляните.  
Он достал из кармана своей куртки нечто странное, на вид довольно аморфное и неосязаемое, излучающее необычный свет. Легкое движение руками, будто Уатт просто накидывал капюшон, — и очертания его лица расплылись, как ни силился Бейли их рассмотреть. Взгляд просто не мог сфокусироваться, не давая возможность рассмотреть, кто именно скрывается под маской.  
— Странно, — подал голос Дэниел, — похоже на то, что мои зрительные рецепторы работают неверно. Но работа этого устройства не мешает мне идентифицировать вас как человека.  
— Что это за технология? — выпалил Бейли.  
Сняв невероятное изобретение, истинный Космический Рейнджер улыбнулся собеседникам, словно старым знакомым.  
— Я точно не знаю. Я получил его от расы, не пожелавшей раскрывать себя перед людьми, в виде счастливого исключения. Это подарок. Другой такой маски вы не найдете.  
«Вы получили её от марсиан, как в той гиперволновке?», едва не ляпнул Бейли, но вовремя заткнулся. Немногие точно установленные факты совпадали. Дэвид Старр, книги которого он так и не успел прочитать дальше оглавления, считавшийся другом таинственного героя космоса. Фото на слайде-форзаце было очень похоже на того, кто сейчас сидел перед Лайджем. Манеры и образ жизни землянина, которые заметил за ним Дэниел. И самое важное — интуиция.  
Интуиция, детективное чутьё, на которое Бейли предпочитал полагаться, говорило, что перед ним сейчас именно настоящий, живой Космический Рейнджер. Легенда, призрак, герой из детства, ученый, исследователь, детектив, и уже неважно, человек он вообще или нет. Он — тот, кем он был задолго до рождения Бейли. И он улыбался.

— Итак, — выдохнул Элайдж, — вы — Дэвид Старр. Космический Рейнджер.  
— Можете называть меня просто «Лаки», когда мы вдали от чужих ушей, — предложил тот.  
— Дэвид, — упрямо обратился к нему Бейли, — зачем вы раскрылись нам в тот момент, когда я почти уверился в том, что вы — убийца?  
Старр хмыкнул.  
— Потому что я только что доказал свою невиновность. Господин робот, — вежливый кивок в сторону Дэниела, — признал во мне человека.  
Брови Бейли взлетели вверх:  
— Это ничего не даёт, — запротестовал было он. — Дэниел распознал в вас человека потому, что более развит, чем тот робот-уборщик, что видел убийцу… Постойте, — он замолк.  
Те смутные сигналы, которые обычно вели к озарению, начали соединяться в единое целое. Что-то не давало ему покоя, и теперь все нестыковки, тревожившие его даже на подсознательном, интуитивном уровне, начали приобретать более яркую окраску, а катализатором для этого послужило признание Уатта Уильямса, оказавшегося живой легендой.  
— Дэниел видел Космического Рейнджера дважды, — пробормотал Бейли. — Один раз — когда мы едва не поймали его на месте преступления, второй раз — только что, когда вы, Дэвид, надели маску. В первый раз Дэниел видел робота. Во второй — человека.   
— Поэтому я только что доказал свою невиновность, господин детектив. — Дэвид Старр улыбнулся. — Кто-то другой создал робота, напоминающего описания Космического Рейнджера. И этот кто-то очень не хочет, чтобы его заподозрили. Но как минимум, одно мы о нём знаем точно.  
— Он космонит, — кивнул Бейли, — а Земля непричастна. Никто из землян не обладает возможностью построить робота и тем более — привезти его в систему Сириуса.   
— Это также может быть только сирианец, партнёр Элайдж, — вмешался Дэниел.  
— Почему это? — развернулся к нему тот, готовый слушать. Старр также обратился в слух.  
— Потому что Сириус уже несколько десятков лет тщательно проверяет все корабли на предмет контрабандных роботов. Как вы помните, сирианцы с трудом согласились терпеть моё присутствие здесь.  
— Потому что всех роботов они производят сами! — вспомнил Элайдж слова инспектора. — Пытаются создать автономную промышленную систему, способную обеспечивать их независимо от других Внешних миров!  
— Также наблюдатели запретили своим жителям покидать систему Сириуса, — добавил Дэвид. — Сирианцы боятся вырождения. Я, как ученый, изучал их народ и историю достаточное время, чтобы понять: они переживают упадок. Из-за пренебрежения к «нечистой» крови сирианцы ослабели, у них осталась только их гордость и остатки былой силы.  
— Отличный экскурс в историю, — к Бейли вернулся его обычный скептицизм. — Но кто же всё-таки создал робота и, что более важно, как он заставил его убивать? Ведь Первый Закон никогда бы не позволил роботу убить человека?  
— Я полагаю, партнёр Элайдж, потому что это не робот.  
Дэниел произнёс это так спокойно, будто это было очевидным.  
— Не робот, но и не человек? — переспросил Бейли. — Я не понимаю.  
— От него не исходят ни человеческие мозговые импульсы, ни излучение позитронного мозга, только слабые сигналы, природу которых я не успел опознать,— пояснил Дэниел. — Что означает, что он ни робот, ни человек.  
— Но тогда что? — с интересом спросил Старр, опередив собравшегося задать тот же вопрос Лайджа.  
— Управляемый дистанционно дрон, — уверенно сказал Дэниел. — Не опознанные мной слабые сигналы были как раз тем, что управляло им.

Людям понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы оценить ответ и применить к картине действительности.  
— Тогда понятно, что он делал на радиостанции, — задумчиво произнес Дэвид. — Прятался. В день вашего приезда, господин детектив, наш преступник, похоже, решил действовать быстрее, но оказался обнаружен, поэтому до меня добрался только сегодня ночью.  
— Прятался на радиостанции, потому что оттуда ему проще настроиться на управляющий сигнал? — попробовал развить мысль Бейли.   
Старр кивнул.  
— Действительно жаль, что наблюдателю не удалось перехватить сигнал, — констатировал он. — Его сеть станций охватывает не всю планету и движется согласно её вращению.  
— То есть? — не понял Бейли.  
— Допустим, — начал объяснять на примере Дэвид, — есть точка на поверхности планеты. Чтобы поймать сигнал или послать его, станция должна находиться в области над этой точкой. Но так как станций не очень много, то это возможно только раз в сутки в определенное время. Например, связаться с точкой «А» на карте можно только в полдень. Конечно, на самом деле радиус действия шире, поэтому сеанс связи может длиться дольше, но подробностей наш главный наблюдатель раскрывать не желает.  
— Ещё бы пожелал, — Лайдж вспомнил, как надменный сирианец отреагировал на гостей с других планет. — Он ненавидит чужаков.  
— Он весьма дотошный, — Старр пожал плечами. — Но работу свою делает отменно. Кстати, раз уж мы проснулись к обеду, то почему бы и не пообедать?  
Только сейчас Бейли понял, что голоден.  
— Буду только рад, — пробормотал он смущенно.   
— Отлично, — Дэвид буквально излучал счастье.

Когда Бейли осознал, что перед ним самый настоящий Космический Рейнджер, его отношение к этому человеку сильно изменилось. Конечно, симпатия никуда не делась, даже легкая подозрительность всё ещё давала о себе знать, но теперь добавилось новое чувство: уважение и даже какое-то преклонение, за которое Лайдж себя корил, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. В столовой он долго выбирал в автомате еду, почему-то размышляя о том, что подумает о результате выбора герой его детства.   
«Стесняюсь, как школьница!», раздраженно подумал он.  
Всё-таки выбрав себе уже опробованные блюда — не хотелось ударить в грязь лицом, поморщившись от чего-нибудь излишне острого, — пюре с отбивной и хлебцами, Бейли сел рядом с Лаки, уже с аппетитом уминавшим свой обед.  
В происходящее всё ещё как-то не очень верилось. Да, сомнений в том, что биолог-сирианец на самом деле Космический Рейнджер, больше не было, но теперь не давали покоя другие мысли. Что на самом деле происходило давным-давно? Что думает Лаки о гиперволновках про его собственные приключения? Чем он занимался вообще все эти годы? Для чего он на самом деле проник в систему Сириуса? И что же такое он всё-таки исследовал, раз не пожалел для этого столько лет жизни? И как, собственно, он стал бессмертным? Или не бессмертным? Или не «стал», а был им с самого рождения?  
Живая легенда Дэвид Старр сидел рядом и хрустел салатом, поглядывая на детектива с Земли, явно желая о чем-нибудь поболтать. Но это был шанс, который можно было использовать для расспросов.  
— Объясните мне, — обратился к нему Бейли, внутренне робея и злясь на себя за эту слабость, — если вы и есть настоящий Космический Рейнджер, то как вам удалось прожить так долго? Вы не человек?  
— Я — человек, — улыбнулся Лаки. — По крайней мере, я родился им. Что вы знаете из моей биографии как Дэвида Старра?  
— Не очень многое, — мысленно ругая себя за нерасторопность, признался Элайдж.  
— Моих родителей убили пираты, — Старр едва заметно вздохнул, — а меня мать успела спрятать в спасательную капсулу. Я провел слишком много времени под воздействием радиации, и мои опекуны полагали, что в этом причина моей исключительности. А когда выяснилось, что я не старею, как все остальные люди, я предпочел скрыть своё имя и спрятаться среди живущих намного дольше космонитов. Заниматься исследованиями.   
— Кстати, — вспомнил Бейли, — вы так и не сообщили, что за исследование вы вели, и почему вы считаете, что это погубило доктора Радо.  
Дэвид ответил не сразу.  
— Я пытался изучать воздействие космической радиации на человеческий организм, — наконец нарушил он молчание. — Надеялся узнать, насколько далеко простираются границы моего бессмертия. Понять, что может убить, а что — лишь ранить; и сколько мне осталось жить. Знаете, господин детектив, к бессмертию привыкаешь, теряешь вкус жизни, но зато получаешь возможность наблюдать, как творится история. Чем дольше ты живешь, тем очевиднее становятся некоторые процессы, появляются знания и инстинкты, которые невозможно приобрести в течение обычной человеческой и даже космонитской жизни…  
Он сделал паузу, глядя куда-то мимо собеседника. Бейли не обиделся: по глазам Дэвида было видно, что сейчас он видит что-то не здесь и не сейчас. Через пару секунд Старр встрепенулся, снова улыбнувшись ему.  
— Извините, задумался. Знаете, я одно не могу понять. Кого мои исследования могли заинтересовать?   
— Кого-нибудь, кто хочет бессмертия? — предположил Бейли.  
— Желанный приз, согласен, — кивнул Лаки. — Но тогда нет смысла убивать меня и доктора Радо, пока мы не закончили работу. Да и ни один ученый, достаточно разбирающийся в теме, не верит в возможную пользу, ведь пока последствия от подобных воздействий были исключительно негативные. Поэтому есть ограничения на пребывание в космосе и на орбитальных станциях, чтобы…  
Старр резко оборвал речь на середине предложения, пораженно глядя на Лайджа. Тот, одновременно догадавшись о том же самом, попытался оформить полученный ответ в слова:  
— Но зачем ему…  
— Я не знаю, — перебил его Лаки. — Но я задам этот вопрос ему лично, и для этого Вертину Брею придется спуститься на нашу грешную землю.

Конечно же, просто так арестовать главного наблюдателя не вышло. Инспектор Латрэйс негодовал, кричал и требовал немедленной высылки нахального землянина и аврорианского робота-шпиона. Неподвижный и необычайно бледный Лаки стоял всё это время позади них, почти незаметный даже без своей марсианской маски. Как только инспектор взял паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание, он подал голос.  
— Я подтверждаю каждое слово господина детектива, — спокойно произнёс он. — Я готов свидетельствовать против Вертина Брея.  
Латрэйс начал возмущенно надуваться, набирая воздух для уничижительной тирады, но Старр продолжил:  
— Я — сирианец, и, если мне не изменяет память, я также единственный, кто способен продолжать исследования доктора Радо. Если вы откажетесь действовать согласно своей должности, господин инспектор, я покину систему Сириуса вместе с этими двумя, — он кивнул на Лайджа и Дэниела. — Это ультиматум.  
Инспектор Латрэйс подавился заготовленной яростной речью, разом потеряв угрожающий вид, и обмяк, как-то беспомощно сказав:  
— Но Уильямс, вы не можете… вы не можете бросить нас!  
Тот сжал губы, гневно сузив глаза. Лицо его казалось ещё белее, и на секунду Бейли почти поверил в то, что сейчас Дэвид Старр, и без того бесконечно долго работавший на благо своих старых врагов, решится бросить всё и уйти, но…  
— Я буду жить только в честном и справедливом мире, господин инспектор. Решайтесь.  
Волевая поза Старра против поникшего Латрэйса: было ясно, кто победитель в этой короткой битве.  
— Я вызову главного наблюдателя в мою резиденцию для беседы, — тихо сказал инспектор, и на короткое время Элайджу стало даже немного жаль его.  
Космический Рейнджер — настоящий Космический Рейнджер — только что заставил его своими руками обрушить привычную картину мира. Но одного взгляда на Лаки было достаточно, чтобы проникнуться его идеей — сделать мир лучше, и неважно, кто именно нуждается в помощи. Старр много лет работал на благо сирианцев, которые ненавидели его всеми фибрами души, и, наверное, отменили бы мораторий на смертную казнь только ради того, чтобы расправиться с ним.  
Лаки поймал взгляд Элайджа и улыбнулся.  
— Мы должны закончить начатое, не так ли?  
Где-то на заднем плане была слышна неуверенная речь инспектора, сбивающегося и запинающегося. После завершения разговора Латрэйс развернулся к Старру.  
— Главный наблюдатель прибудет через полтора часа, — бесцветно произнёс он. — У него есть неотложные дела, которые требуют завершения.  
— Тогда мы подождём его здесь, — заявил Лаки и уселся в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу.  
Бейли смог только поразиться тому, как естественно тот устроился на этом неудобном изыске космонитского дизайна. Опомнившись, он кивнул пошедшему красными пятнами от возмущения инспектору.  
— Мы с напарником, пожалуй, тоже не будем уходить.  
— Поддерживаю партнёра Элайджа, — Дэниел занял свободное кресло, оставив пустым место как раз в центре, между ним и Старром. — Мы подождем его все вместе.  
Глядя на побуревшего инспектора Латрэйса и предвидя тяжелейшие разборки с Вертином Бреем, Бейли чувствовал себя будто бы окрыленным. Слева от него расположился оживший герой легенд, а по правую руку находился верный друг и напарник.   
«Я чувствую себя чем-то большим, чем обычный человек с Земли».  
Глубоко вздохнув, Бейли усмехнулся.  
«Я чувствую себя чем-то большим, чем я сам». 

Вертин Брей прибыл не сразу. Когда главный наблюдатель, одетый в фиолетовую накидку, напоминавшую мантию, вошёл в кабинет инспектора Латрэйса, Элайдж уже успел со скуки обсудить с Лаки удобства местного климата, послушать про огромные фермы, расположенные на окраинах города, рассказать о дрожжевых заводах, в общем, наговориться вдоволь.   
— Надеюсь, инспектор, вы вызвали меня по действительно важному делу, — надменно заявил Брей, скрестив руки на груди и игнорируя присутствие землянина, робота и ученого. — Иначе я буду вынужден принять меры.  
— Не беспокойтесь, господин наблюдатель, — выручил Латрэйса Старр. — Это мы с господином детективом настаивали на вашем присутствии.  
Вертин медленно перевёл взгляд на Лаки. Тот смотрел на главного наблюдателя приветливо и доброжелательно, Бейли даже позавидовал этому.  
«У него было много лет, чтобы отточить свои навыки».  
— И что же вы, Уильямс, от меня хотите? — сухо произнёс Брей отчуждённым, но вежливым тоном.  
— Правды, господин наблюдатель, только правды.  
— И какую именно правду вам потребовалось услышать? — за прозрачными ледышками слов едва скрывалось неодобрение.  
— Истину, если вам будет угодно играть словами, господин наблюдатель, — Лаки внимательно следил за своим собеседником. — Если не желаете говорить первым, то, может, позволите господину детективу высказать свои подозрения?  
— Говорите, — снисходительно поморщился Вертин, усаживаясь в кресло, — но не слишком долго.  
Бейли на мгновение застыл, понимая, что сейчас роль лидера передана ему. Космический Рейнджер выиграл для него возможность высказаться, и важно было не ошибиться.  
— Я не отниму у вас много времени, — начал он. — Просто выскажу несколько предположений, основанных на фактах. Доктор Уильямс, как вам наверняка известно, начал исследовать влияние космической радиации на человеческий организм, и попросил своего коллегу, доктора Радо Ричера, провести для него несколько расчетов. На следующее утро доктора Радо нашли мёртвым, а робот свидетельствовал о незнакомце с отсутствующей головой, которого вы поспешно окрестили Космическим Рейнджером. Затем сюда прибыли я и Р. Дэниел, готовые к поискам убийцы. В ту же ночь преступника заметили спешно покидающим радиостанцию, а следующей ночью этот фальшивый Рейнджер пытался убить доктора Уильямса. Логично было бы предположить, что именно объект исследований сделал двух выдающихся ученых целью злоумышленника, не так ли?  
Здесь Бейли сделал короткую паузу, оценивая реакцию слушателей. Лаки чуть приподнял уголки губ, показывая одобрение, Дэниел был молчалив и бесстрастен, Латрэйс нетерпеливо постукивал пальцем по столу, а Вертин внимал словам землянина, сжав губы и не прерывая.  
— Но кто хотел и, что важнее, мог прервать работу доктора Уильямса? — продолжил Элайдж. — Сперва, опять же, одни факты. Р. Дэниел не обнаружил ни импульсов человеческого мозга, ни позитронных сигнатур, исходящих от безголового создания, зато отметил наличие радиосигнала. Разумеется, потому что это был не человек и не робот, а радиоуправляемый дрон! И появлялся он в одно и то же время, как если бы им управляли с орбитальной станции. Жаль, что вы не перехватили сигнал, отправленный дроном, ведь вы как раз находились в это время над ним, в зоне действия передатчика! Похоже на случайное совпадение, верно? И я уверен, что если проверить координаты движения станций, то окажется, что вы находились в зоне действия в то время, когда дрон был активен. Вы, главный наблюдатель, единственный, кто знает всё о происходящем на подвластных ему станциях, кто контролирует всё пространство над планетой! Я не поверю, что вы были не в курсе случившегося, более того, я уверен, что вы и есть тот космонит, что управлял дроном, иначе говоря — вы и есть настоящий убийца!  
Всё то время, что Элайдж говорил, Вертин Брей слушал, не издавая ни звука. Но, закончив свою речь, Бейли ожидал, что главный наблюдатель примется возмущаться или отрицать свою вину, но тот лишь бросил высокомерный взгляд на землянина:  
— И что?  
Тот опешил.   
— Как это — «и что»? Вы совершили убийство, и теперь…  
— Вы ничего не можете сделать, — хрипло рассмеялся Вертин. — Я — единственный, кто может выполнять работу главного наблюдателя. Незаменимый!  
— Тогда я голосую за упразднение вашей должности, господин наблюдатель, — Лаки улыбался, но его взгляд резал, как сталь.  
В кабинете инспектора стало тихо, затем Вертин Брей рассмеялся.  
— Вы, Уатт, жалкий обманщик. Вы даже не сирианец, — вкрадчиво добавил он, довольно глядя на побледневшие скулы Старра. — Я помню, как вы прибыли сорок девять лет назад, Уильямс. Вы попросили убежища и гражданства, а так как тогда Сириус как раз возводил прочные стены между собой и остальными Внешними Мирами, мы согласились принять беженца с учеными степенями. Но, — голос наблюдателя опустился до шепота, — вы не сирианец, Уильямс, и ваша позорная земная фамилия, которую вы наверняка взяли, чтобы скрыть преступное прошлое, лишь дает дополнительный повод презирать вас. Мы, сирианцы, всегда были особенными, отделяли себя от прочих…  
— Тогда, может, время перестать это делать? — улыбка уже исчезла с лица Лаки, но от него исходила уверенность, почти ощутимая физически. — Сломать стены, впустить иммигрантов. Начать вести торговлю с остальными планетами.  
В одно мгновение Брей потерял своё самообладание.  
— Вы сошли с ума! — рявкнул он, приподнимаясь. — Латрэйс, как вы подпустили ко мне этого психа? Потерять нашу самодостаточность…  
— Сириус никогда не был самодостаточным, — твердый голос Старра перекрыл визгливую брань главного наблюдателя. — А сейчас глоток свежего воздуха ему необходим, иначе дети перестанут рождаться вовсе.  
— Да как ты смеешь…! — начал шипеть Вертин, но его неожиданно прервал обеспокоенный инспектор.  
— Доктор Уильямс, это правда? — спросил он.  
— Абсолютная, — кивнул тот. — Доктор Радо как раз заканчивал собирать информацию по этому вопросу, и я взял на себя смелость завершить его работу. Если мы не примем новых людей, дети перестанут рождаться.  
Главный наблюдатель вскочил:  
— Не позволю! — выкрикнул он.  
— Удивительно крепкий старик, не так ли? — прокомментировал Бейли. — Сколько вам лет? Кстати, я не закончил обсуждать свои догадки по поводу моего, — сделал ударение на последнее слово детектив, — дела.  
— Тогда заканчивайте этот фарс побыстрее, — прошипел Брей. — Меня ждет работа.  
— Как вам будет угодно, — огрызнулся Элайдж, не выдержав. — Вы занимаете свой пост много лет, проводя всё свое время на орбитальной станции, презирая безопасный для жизни предел. И вы же пытаетесь прервать научную работу, посвященную космической радиации. Так сколько вам лет, господин главный наблюдатель?  
Вертин Брей расправил плечи, свысока глядя на Элайджа с внезапной злостью: раньше скрываемая, теперь она жалила, словно укус насекомого.  
— Достаточно, чтобы видеть падение Сириуса. Остальные Внешние миры, Земля — все они лишь помеха на пути Сириуса к величию, истинному величию! — тихо начав свою речь, неожиданно повысил голос Вертин. — Всё должно было оставаться неизменным, но вместо того, чтобы сверкать кристаллом невиданной чистоты, Сириус пал, разлагаясь, потакая своим слабостям! Надеясь, что остальные Внешние миры его не бросят, слепо доверяя своему превосходству над Землей! Думаете, ваше исследование было так важно для меня, Уильямс? Да вы были лишь мелкой занозой, вы бы начали совать свой нос в мои дела, тратя моё время! Я сперва промахнулся, решив, что это опять Ричер с его безумной идеей о разрешении на въезд, чтобы добавить «свежей крови», ха! Нам, — зашептал наблюдатель, — сирианцам, не нужна никакая свежая кровь, не нужны чужаки! Надо было лишь освежить в памяти ощущение опасности, расшевелить заплесневевших и отупевших от изобилия жителей Сириуса! Напомнить им об их вечном враге…  
— Космический Рейнджер мёртв, господин главный наблюдатель.  
Вертин Брей пораженно уставился на посмевшего его прервать Уильямса. Тот смотрел на него со смесью жалости, отвращения и сочувствия.  
— Вы слышали достаточно, господин инспектор. Упраздните должность главного наблюдателя, поместите его самого под арест и сломайте стену между Сириусом и окружающим миром, — Лаки говорил медленно, не отрывая взгляда от сирианца, пытавшегося его убить. — Если вам нужна помощь, обратитесь к Авроре или Земле, которые уже помогли нам разобраться с внутренним врагом.  
«Космический Рейнджер живее всех живых, только сейчас он спасает задницы сирианцев. Он спасает всех, кого может спасти. Кажется, именно поэтому я и мечтал ему подражать».

С Вертином разобрались неожиданно быстро. Бейли даже слова сказать не успел, а инспектор Лайтрэйс развил бурную деятельность: вызвал охрану, отконвоировавшую бывшего главного наблюдателя в его дом — обычный дом на поверхности планеты, а не на орбите, приказал следить за ним, послал ещё один отряд искать дрона на ближайших радиостанциях, рассыпался в благодарностях перед Уильямсом, пару раз поблагодарил Бейли и даже один раз — Дэниела.  
А затем попросил уйти.

— Я могу понять господина инспектора, — негромко произнес Лаки, едва они с Бейли и Дэниелом остались наедине в выделенном им доме. — Он не желает, чтобы чужаки присутствовали при решении внутренних проблем Сириуса.  
— Да, я знаю…  
Элайдж буквально упал в мягкое кресло. Уже наступал вечер, и, несмотря на ночную погоню и дневной отдых, его клонило в сон. Он выдержал этот мучительный разговор с Вертином Бреем, разобрался во всём и, Иосафат, заслужил отдых!  
Старр верно истолковал его движение и, чуть наклонив голову, сказал:  
— Я пойду. Есть ещё много дел, которые я бы хотел завершить. Надеюсь, господин робот не откажется прогуляться со мной?  
Бейли пробормотал, что наверняка не откажется, и повалился на кровать, даже не раздеваясь. Уже засыпая, он слышал, как Дэниел вежливо предлагает Дэвиду помочь с навигацией автомобиля.  
«Сириусу не нужен главный наблюдатель, пока за ними присматривает Космический Рейнджер».  
Снилось что-то очень солнечное, тёплое, детское и почти забытое.

Космический Рейнджер остановился возле порога, глядя на сопровождающего его робота так, будто хотел что-то сказать, но был не уверен в собственных словах.  
— Я могу помочь чем-то ещё? — вежливо поинтересовался тот.  
Лаки чуть смутился.  
— Знаете, Дэниел, вы напоминаете мне о моём прошлом, — улыбнулся он.  
— Не совсем понимаю причины этого,— спокойно ответил тот.  
Космический Рейнджер отвернулся, глядя на тускнеющую полоску и сверкающий край звезды на горизонте. Ночь брала своё, понемногу накрывая мраком окружающее пространство. На небе, будто и не случилось ничего особенного, продолжали мерцать звёзды, несколько станций на краю горизонта блестели, отражая последние остатки света.  
— В таких знакомствах, как моё с Верзилой или ваше с господином детективом, есть одна общая черта, — голос Лаки звучал грустно, но было ясно, что эти мысли для Космического Рейнджера уже не новы, он успел обдумать это, принять и научиться жить. — Кто-то один умрёт, а второй будет жить намного дольше, неся в себе память о друге, подобного которому у него уже никогда не будет.  
На доли секунды Дэниел будто изменился в лице, но это мог быть лишь неудачный световой всполох: вглядевшись, нельзя было заметить ничего необычного в бесстрастном выражении холодных голубых глаз.  
— Мысли о смерти партнёра Элайджа мне неприятны, мистер Старр. Я — робот, и даже мысль о возможном вреде человеку…  
— Я не о том, господин робот, и вы прекрасно меня понимаете, — перебил его Лаки. — Господин детектив для вас особенный человек, не так ли? Вы отлично знаете, о чём я говорю. И поэтому мне жаль вас, поэтому я вспоминаю о давно прошедших временах, когда мой спутник был жив.  
Он немного помолчал, потом добавил немного глухо:  
— Одиночество — самая страшная вещь во вселенной, господин робот.

Бейли отправлялся домой. Утром прибыл посыльный от инспектора и попросил быть в шаттле через час. Элайджу было почти нечего собирать, поэтому он не торопился. Дэниел, разбудивший напарника, успел сообщить ему, что Старр сейчас занят с инспектором Латрэйсом обсуждением новой политики Сириуса: на данный момент во всей системе больше некому было этим заняться, не хватало квалификации.  
— Похоже, из биолога Космический Рейнджер превратится в дипломата, — прокомментировал Бейли, умываясь.  
Дэниел немного помолчал, потом заметил:  
— Меня восхищает Дэвид Старр. У него, как и у меня, срок жизни намного больше, чем у людей, но он принял решение следить за историей Сириуса и помогать им, назвавшись вымышленным именем.  
— Да, весьма альтруистично, — Лайдж пожал плечами, вытирая лицо полотенцем.  
Он уже справился с ощущением благоговения перед легендой и теперь воспринимал Космического Рейнджера как не совсем обычного, но всё-таки человека.  
— Меня больше вдохновляет грандиозность этого замысла, партнёр Элайдж.  
Тот вздохнул, соглашаясь.  
Бейли не удалось напоследок поговорить с Лаки, но, оглянувшись перед посадкой, он видел, как Дэвид Старр, легендарный герой и талантливый ученый, дружески улыбается ему из окна и машет рукой. Это было словно признание и одобрение того, кто когда-то побудил самого Бейли стать детективом, бороться с преступниками и искать выход из самых сложных ситуаций. «Благословение Космического Рейнджера», подумал Элайдж, не сумев подавить улыбку.

Когда шаттл, уносящий детектива и робота, перестал быть различим в яркой голубизне неба, Лаки устало опустился в кресло и бросил взгляд на монитор компьютера. Работая среди сирианцев, он уже стал забывать, каково это — быть землянином, говорить с землянином, действовать заодно с землянином. Дэвид принял чужое имя, чужие нравы, чужие законы, и словно умер, похоронив себя настоящего далеко-далеко, не показывая никому. А сейчас как будто проснулся, ожил, вдохнул свежий воздух полной грудью. Он с удивлением отметил, что и вправду посвежело, и потянулся к окну, чтобы закрыть его, но замер, пристально вглядываясь в темнеющие тучи на горизонте.  
Это были не те облачка с дождём, что устраивала метеорологическая служба Сириуса, а настоящие мрачные грозовые гиганты, несущие неумолимый шторм. Подумав, что его неугомонный сосед сейчас наверняка в панике бегает по участку, проклиная непогоду, Лаки тихо рассмеялся. Грозовой фронт надвигался быстро, удушливый штиль становился совсем нестерпимым, и тут — одна за другой, вздымая облачка мельчайшей пыли, на землю посыпались крупные капли дождя. Раскаты грома вторили всё ускоряющемуся ритму. Словно переход из тишины мощным крещендо в форте-фортиссимо. Хотя что там, сопровождаемое вспышками молний и громыханием, это было абсолютное «Espressivissimo»!  
«В добрый путь, господин детектив и господин робот. И удачи».


End file.
